Power Rangers Dino Thunder
by ZGeminilol23
Summary: PRDT is at it again. A new gem, a new teacher, & Dr. O is in love. Drama comes in and Dr. O does not know who 2 choose, Kim or Eve? Can Eve be the one or is Tommy still love-sick w/ Kim? Mild language and some sexual content. Dino thunder, power up!
1. Chapter 1: New Teacher

**Extended Summary: A new teacher has come into town & a new dino gem is in Reefside. The dino rangers need to find the gem & the next ranger, before Mesagog and the others do. Tommy is havin drama w/ a phone call he recieved from Kim and she is coming to see him in person. This new european hottie teacher is all he can think about and she may be the one. The rangers are all together and stick together at the end. Could they need _one_ more? Find out if you dare?**

I think** Paramore's Brick by boring brick** could help with this scene.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Teacher**

April 2004; Reefside, California

Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Trent Mercer all together sat on the benches amongst Reefside High while chilling and socializing with one another. Conner was practicing on his soccer moves, while Kira was frustrating herself in her lyrics and Trent in his sketching. School was going to start in less than 25 minutes and they began to collect their stuff and head slowly to the entrance of the school. They notice that there was no sign of Ethan and Dr. Oliver. Nevertheless, they continued to make conversations with each other.

"So, did you guys finish the history paper on World War II?" Conner asked.

"The two pages-yeah, and you?" Kira inquired while cocking her eyebrow at him. He put his hands in defense in order to avoid her criticism.

"Don't give me that look, Kira! At Ieast I did one page and a half. I couldn't think of anything else to write about." Trent shook his head in shame at Conner and Kira scoffed at Conner's lame excuse. "You know what Kira, just because you're able to get and_ A_ in history, doesn't mean you need to look down at me. Actually, I don't see it as a possibility for you to look down at me at all," he joked while relating his height to hers.

"Real nice Conner, _at least **I**_ still dominate every class you fail to do your homework in." Trent felt the tension between Kira and Conner and made an obnoxious sound on his burn from Kira.

"That's not true; I do Dr. O's homework," Conner defended himself.

"Hmm, yes and how do you have a C in that class?" Kira retorted back curiously.

"It's a_ hard_ class," Conner exaggerated.

"Of course, whatever you say, Conner," Kira replied sarcastically.

"Man, is it me or is Mesagog trying to wait for an opportune moment to catch us off guard?" Trent said, as they started packing up their stuff and walking toward the Reefside High's entrance.

"Yeah that'll be the day when he attacks at 5:00 a.m. in the morning," Conner added.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it? But what's weirder is Dr. O's distance between us. One moment he's like hey guys, the next thing you know is he's like bye," Kira said, feeling a little hurt.

"Just like that?" Trent asked doubtfully.

"Just like that," Kira replied.

"It could be normal, he's done this before remember," Conner said.

"Yeah, but nothing like this," Kira answered.

"Well, we need to talk to him soon, as a team." At that moment, Ethan came running from his mom's car to his friends at the school's door, panting along the way.

"Dude, what happen this morning?" Conner said shaking his head at his suffering friend.

"Sorry guys, I accidentally woke up late this morning." Ethan admitted. "And then my mom started yelling at me for staying up late last night."

"What _were_ you doing last night?" Kira inquired.

"I was playing Halo, with Devin at one a.m."

_"In the morning!"_They all exclaimed at Ethan.

"Hell yeah, Devin and I were playing with the internet. My new record is 35 kills, 2 deaths."

"Awesome!" Conner patted his friend on the back.

"Well, Ethan I'm proud of you, you officially became a moron." Kira said, while they all nodded in agreement. They walked up the steps and out of curiosity Ethan looked around the parking lot, but saw no black jeep. He needed to confirm with Dr. O about the new energy source Dr. O was tracking. He only mentioned it to Ethan and not the other rangers, because he had a feeling what this energy source was.

"Ethan, you coming inside, or do you plan on having your mom yell at you again?" Trent asked.

Ethan ignored Trent's comment and asked curiously, "Yo, where's Dr. O?"

"Dunno, why?" Conner answered.

"His jeep is not in the parking lot," Ethan said. Their eyes scanned the parking lot, but no jeep.

"Ethan's right. Maybe he's running late or something came up," Kira added to cheer the boys up.

"Should we look for him?" Trent said volunteering.

"Call Hayley," Ethan told Conner. All four of them walked several feet away from the school and Conner connected through Hayley using his bracelet.

"Hayley?" Conner called.

"Yeah, Conner, What's up?"

"Where's Dr. O?"

"He's not here at the house right now; he left like twenty minutes ago. Isn't he there at school?" The rangers felt anxious and wondered where Dr. O could be.

"No, his jeep's not here either."

"He must be searching for something in the woods again. I'll try to contact him, in the meantime I suggest the four of you to head for class, before Randall let's you have it."

"We're going; by the way, if you get through to Dr. O, tell him that we need to talk afterschool, at his house."

"Alright."

"Bye." The other line hanged up and Conner looked at his friends.

"Well?" Ethan asked.

"Later Ethan, afterschool we'll talk." They ended their conversation, noticing that the front yard was empty. They hasten through the door, into the hallway, and into their first period science class where Dr. O was supposed to be. Their worst fear was seeing Principal Randall and a substitute at her side.

"Well I'm glad you four decided to join us. You will happily join detention afterschool for your tardiness."

"But Principal Randall…I, we-" All four of them simultaneously tried to explain their excuse for being late.

"Enough! At least show some dignity to your classmates and you new substitute today. Now the four of you take your seats. If you have any problems with them, Mr. Hemmingway, _please_ let me know." With that she left and they reluctantly took their seats and paid _some_ attention to their new sub. When the bell rang, they were the first to get out their seats and head for the door.

* * *

"I can't believe we have an hour of detention with Randall," Ethan groaned as they walked to their next class.

"Well, she didn't specified that she was covering up detention," Kira stated.

"What are going to do? We're supposed to be meeting Dr. O afterschool," Conner complained relentlessly.

"Maybe he can talk with Randall and pick us up," Trent suggested.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. He does owe us," Kira said. They walked inside their history class with rest of the students, but there was no teacher.

"Where's Mr. Duncan?" Conner asked, curiously. "He's never late."

"Don't look at me!" Kira defended as they all gave her a look. All of a sudden an attractive, breathtaking young woman walked in the door confidently and sat her stuff on Mr. Duncan's desk. All of the guys in the classroom whistled and watched her as she began to organize her stuff and as she carelessly dropped a couple of her writing utensils, and picked them up, while observing how she would bend over without breaking a sweat.

"Whoa, who let Angelina Jolie in the building?" Ethan said in amusement as Trent patted him on the back.

Conner was the most affected by her presence. She wore a white blouse and a shiny purple skirt, with a pair of matching stiletto heels that had bows on them. She wore a diamond ring on her index finger and a necklace around her neck. Her hair was long with bangs that reached to her shoulders. She had clear, blue eyes and after all she had, Conner bet all the men she's been with, wanted her. Images were racing through Conner's mind, _if he was a little older_, he thought, he might be able to tame her.

"Conner, are you there?" Kira waved her hand in front of Conner's blank face with his mouth wide open and drooling. "Eww Conner, you're drooling!"

"Yeah?" He wiped his saliva off and noticed his friends were just staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, I can't believe she's our new teacher and I can't believe you just drooled," Ethan said. Conner felt that his life has finally changed. This mysterious, but fine-looking teacher wrote her full name on the board and turned her attention to the class.

"Good morning class," she said confidently and with a foreign accent. "My name is Evelyn Kendrick; you may call me Miss Kendrick or Dr. K, whatever you prefer. I am disappointed to hear of Mr. Duncan's early leave in the school year. However, he left for a purpose and we must continue what we started." Cassidy whispered impatiently for Devin to bring out his camera, but Miss Kendrick said," Oh please, no flash photography or recording in here."

"Can you at least share your background with us, Dr. Kendrick," Cassidy asked.

"Some background information about me, um…well-I have lived in Europe all my life, except France. You all are wondering why I am called doctor, well it is because I'm an archeologist. I have traveled all over the world and seen things that you all probably couldn't imagine."

"Dude, that accent is sexy!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I have taught several dance and martial arts classes. I adore the outside world and absolutely love camping." The class paid attention as she continued on," That's all about me, for now. So, I hope this class will become a benefit for you all. There will be some homework, quizzes, and examinations." They class moaned in agony, thinking they were so close of getting rid of homework. "However, if you study real hard, they'll be no finals. In my teaching, I believe you should feel and see history being made instead of reading it in those boring textbooks. So, we will go on fieldtrips and learn lots of things that your former teacher couldn't teach you. "

"I'm starting to like this class," Conner said.

"I also heard that you had essays due, but they won't be counted. We're going to start all over, but skip around a lot. So, hopefully I'll get you names memorize. Grab the textbooks on your desk and turn to Chapter 1." She grabbed her own and did as the class did, and turned to Chapter 1 that discussed the early civilizations.

"So, does anyone want to tell me the first thing that happen before man came on earth?" All the guys' hands flew up eagerly and she picked the African-American with the blue shirt on.

"Tell me your name and answer."

"Okay, my name's Ethan and God created the Earth." They class laughed and he had an annoyed look on his face. "What, it's true?" He explained to his friends that boasted in laughter.

"Hey, there is no laughing at each other! What _Ethan_ said is true, that is what happened in _religious terms_? But, can you answer me in logic terms Ethan?"

"Dinosaurs ruled the Earth."

"Exactly, dinosaurs came before man, and I hear your science teacher has been discussing that topic since the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver," Conner said.

"And you are?"

"Conner, Conner McKnight." Conner said coquettishly.

"Thank you Conner. This question is for you, _Mr. Bond_. Of course there are no dinosaurs nowadays, and scientists are discovering their fossils all over the world. What happen to them in your own words?"

"They were wiped out, by a meteoroid that crashed into Earth."

"Yes, bringing forth life, after life ended. Ironic is it not? I do believe you are familiar with the phrase, _It's the Circle of Life_." Then Ethan started humming the theme song from Lion King.

"Yes, yes very nice Ethan. So the wheel on this circle of life turned, and man came to existence. Over another thousand years ago after the era of man came, civilizations formed. One of them is called Mesopotamia and this Mesopotamia was a vast land of sand, and unbearable heat. Any questions?"

In hushed tones they whispered as their hot teacher spoke." You know what Kira, history is not that bad," Conner said grinning from ear to ear.

"Only you Conner, only you," Kira glared at him as she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Source

_**It's a very short chapter, but almost close to a thousand words.**_

_**When I looked up on Jason David Frank on Google, I could not believe what he looks like now. I'm proud that he does not want to resemble himself as Tommy Oliver, but he looked better as Tommy than himself. I mean all those tattoos and that buffed chest. He still looks cute, but he looked kind of better with long hair.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing source**

"Man, now where has it gone?" Tommy Oliver asked himself, while running his fingers through his hair. He held his tracker up, but no signal of the source. He was searching around the forest, because he had a theory that this new source was a dino gem. He told Ethan just in case he forgot, but realized his distance between the other rangers. Ever since that call from Kimberly and how she wanted to see him again, he wasn't himself. After all those years of heartbreak, she wanted to see him. He knew he was mature now and she still had a piece of his heart. But what was he going to do?

He had a lot on his mind, especially with this new gem that was constantly moving all over Reefside. He just hoped that Mesagog and his goons haven't found it yet, or they would be in some serious trouble. Then his bracelet started blinking and making that noise if there was trouble.

"Tommy?" Hayley called.

"Yeah, Hal?" Tommy replied.

"Where are you?"

"In the forest, what happen?"

"Nothing, the rangers and I wanted to know where you had gone, because you missed work."

"I was searching for that energy source, it moved again."

"I know, I've been trying to get a lock on it. Have you told the rangers about this?"

"No, only Ethan knows."

"Tommy…-"

"I will Hal, I will tell them, all of them."

"Is something on your mind?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"I'll let you know when I get back at the lab." They hanged up and Dr. Oliver headed back to his jeep.

* * *

Mesagog's Lair

"Elsa? Have you found it yet? I don't want those pesky rangers to find that dino gem."

"Not yet, my lord-y-y-you see this g-g-gem is moving away from our s-s-signal. The g-g-good news is the rangers haven't f-f-found it y-yet," she hesitated sheepishly.

"That doesn't sound like good news. Locate that gem, or you won't be like good news," He warned menacing as he popped up behind her. "I will restore this world back to its prehistoric state. I want that gem, Elsa."

"Yes milord."

"Bring Zeltrax before me; I need to speak with him."

"Yes, master." Elsa went to find Zeltrax and Mesagog sat patiently in his chair. Zeltrax came in and bowed before his master.

"What is your orders master?"

"Zeltrax, I want your ship to make a disturbance in Reefside. We need to get the rangers attention, so Elsa can find that energy source."

"It will be my pleasure, milord."

"Excellent. Wait for my signal, we need another warrior."

"Initialating g-knome randomizer," Elsa said, while setting the controls to create a monster.

"Online," Zeltrax said.

"Standby."

"What is thy bidding master?" A knight with a snake form appeared, with a sword and a shield.

"Go, and make no mistakes this time."

* * *

"Dude, Dr. Kendrick is f-i-n-e and she can teach. I actually learned something from that class today," Conner said, feeling proud.

"Me too bro." Ethan agreed.

"Just because her charm made you pay attention, Conner, doesn't mean you will pass the class."

"To prove your point, we actually learned something Kira. In that whole hour, she went all the way to chapter ten. That's pro, on the first day of history with Mr. Duncan, we barely finished chapter one," Ethan confessed.

"He has a point, Kira. Mr. Duncan was boring and as cute as it is to see you jealous-"Trent said only to be interrupted by Kira.

"Jealous! Whoa, there you egotistic, obsessed, dateless maniacs slash _power rangers_!" She whispered the word power rangers quietly. "I am not jealous of Miss good-for-nothing; I wear extremely high-heels, and don't care what anybody says about me. I am not jealous."

"You know as hard as this may sound, your denial is as sad as you're jealously." Then out of the corner of his eye, Kira was crimson and Conner ran as fast as he can away from her. She chased him threw the hallways, bumping into the other classmates. Screaming," I'm going to get you MCKNIGHT!" Ethan and Trent just watched their friends chased one another, while rolling and cracking themselves up for the sake of Kira's and Conner's stupidity.

The rest of their classes, remained same old and the last bell rang of dismissal. The four of them sat in the four empty seats outside of Principal Randall's office. They sulked in their chairs while Ethan and Trent separated Kira and Conner to resist their urge of killing one another.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Trent asked.

"Hopefully, this is our detention." Conner hoped.

"I strongly doubt that." Kira retorted.

"Well, we really need to talk to Dr. O, seriously." Ethan stated.

"So, what did Hayley say this morning?" Trent questioned.

"All she mentioned was that he was out and she was going to contact him," Conner replied.

"Is that it?"Ethan queried.

"Yep, that was it."

"Man, I hate waiting like this." Ethan said feeling bored and yawning.

"What if we do have Randall, and Mesagog attacks?"Kira asked her friends.

"Then we tied her up to a chair," Conner suggested, but then his friends just looked at him, "Kidding, but we do what we signed up for, in the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3: Detention?

** Wow.. I..am..bored!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Detention?**

Dr. Oliver came back to his house and then down the stairs, into the lab. He saw Hayley searching for the source on the computers. He set down his backpack and walked over to her.

"Good to see that you know your way back here."

"I thought I saw something in the woods." He looked at the computers and sighed. He wasn't as focused as he would normally be.

"Uh-huh." Hayley answered with her sarcasm. He smiled a little than looked down for a minute.

"Find anything?"

"Not yet, but soon…maybe." Then, Tommy thought it seemed a little odd that his house was quiet than normal. Usually, it was loud and bickering from his team, but instead it was quiet as a mouse.

"What time is it, Hal?"

"3:43, why?"

"Where are Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent?"

"I'm sure they're coming, Tommy."

"It's not like them to not show up," Tommy said and paced around the lab.

"Well, Conner told me this morning that they wanted a meeting with you. You know, you haven't been yourself since-since…"

"Since what, Hal?"

"Since that _phone call_." _She knew_, he thought. He knew couldn't hold in his secret any longer.

"How long have you've known?"

"About a week-Tommy I get it, you can't let go of her, but what about the rest of us. What did she say?"

"She was coming out to see and she may be here sooner that I think. Hayley I know what you're thinking, but Kimberly always had a piece of my heart. I thought I could let her go, but I don't know." Hayley knew how much Tommy still had feelings for Kimberly, but not as strong as he was confessing.

"Are you going to tell the rangers?" She questioned.

"Yep, I better get it out of my system, before it kills me inside."

* * *

The four teenagers sighed and grew bored to their own death with every second passing. Then, they heard the sound of heels coming toward their way and saw Dr. Kendrick talking with Principal Randall. They half-smiled, realizing their luck was starting to change.

"What are you four brats smiling at?" Principal Randall snapped.

"Principal Randall, I hardly consider them as brats. They are nothing more than hard-working students, who I believe did nothing wrong to deserve such punishment." They all looked at each other, listening and watching how Dr. Kendrick was defending them. "Obviously, they made a mistake that could have been corrected with some reasoning.

"They came tardy to their first period class, Evelyn."

"Well, what's the difference? I come late to work sometimes; the teachers in these classrooms come late. I know for certain that you come late. It's not like they were trying to ditch school."

"Doesn't matter, you'll watch over them for an hour, and let the clock tick with boredom. If anyone of them try to escape, detention for the four of them for the whole week." Principal Randall walked away through the hallway, and Conner swore she was laughing evilly to herself.

"Follow me." They followed her to the history classroom and watched her unlocked the door for them to come in.

"Why did you defend us? You didn't have to." Kira said coldly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, besides I have a hair appointment to get to and it's at 4:00. I really don't want to be late," She said.

"Can we use the phone, Miss Kendrick?" Conner asked quickly, before Kira said another word. He knew they couldn't use their communicators without having to explain to Miss Kendrick about it.

"Sure." All four of them went to the phone line, and Ethan dialed Dr. O's house line. Miss Kendrick thought it was pretty weird that all four of them just jumped up to the phone, but then she shrugged her shoulders, and was packing her things.

"You are so jealous," Conner teased Kira and got a kick in the leg by her. They all laughed quietly at Conner and he rubbed his leg.

"Hello?" Dr. Oliver answered.

"Dr.O?" Ethan asked uncertainty. He couldn't believe Dr. O was answering the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind giving us a lift to your house? We're sort of stuck in a situation at school."

"I'm on my way." Ethan hanged up and looked at his friends." He's on his way." Ethan went to the teacher as she was cleaning up her supplies. "Miss Kendrick, our teacher Dr. Oliver is coming to get us." At first she furrowed her eyebrows and then said," Your science teacher is picking you up? Why aren't your own parents picking you up?"

They didn't want to explain to their new history teacher that they were the new addition of power rangers and their science teacher, Dr. O was the longest-living power ranger that was coincidentally their mentor.

"You see Miss Kendrick, Dr. Oliver is a paleontologist and he developed this program with the four of us to study fossils with him full-time," Ethan explained.

"How come the four of you were chosen for this program and not the rest of the class?"

"Because he developed this program in two weeks and he-he chose us automatically," Kira lied cooly.

"More like he volunteered us unwillingly, and the rest of the student body backed out," Conner said.

"I see and do you like this program?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, it's tolerable, but at the end of the day it's worth it all," Trent concluded, all four of them hoping she would end this game of twenty questions.

"I don't see how Randall could ever think that you four are bad people. I guess many of the teenagers these days make her anxious."

"We never do anything without a reason," Conner answered.

"Somehow, I know you wouldn't."

* * *

Dr. Oliver left his house and was able to reach the campus less than twenty minutes. He jumped out and went inside; he walked through the hallways and then heard laughing. He opened the door and saw his students, and a very beautiful woman sitting on Mr. Duncan's desk, with her legs crossed. She had wavy, black hair, a body figure like a model, and a smile that made him forget what he came for.

"Dr. O? Dr. Oliver, are you there?" He was just staring at her, until she moved her eyes from his students, to his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here guys." He walked over to the beauty who just smiles heavenly at him and he gave her his hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Oliver." She took his hand graciously.

"Yes, I know," She said smoothly.

"I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm Dr. Evelyn Kendrick, the new history teacher."

"Oh, well it's nice to have a few doctors around." She laughed and he liked her laugh. "So, what happen today?"

"Randall gave us detention for showing to first period class tardy," Conner said.

"Then, why did you call me?" Tommy was confused.

"Well..."

"Dr. Oliver, I told them that I have...um a hair appointment at four, which is very soon I'm afraid. They told me you were able to pick them up, because you have this program for them."

"Program-what program?"

"You know Dr. O, the one with the _dinosaurs_ and the _Mesagog_ period."

"Oh, right Conner. I'm slipping my mind these days; you see I call it a_ study session_, while they call it a program. I get confused sometimes."

"Oh, no matter, it's normal." She fidgeted with her hands and then looked down and then back up at him. "We all get confused sometimes." She looked down at her watch and gasped at the time. "I've got to go, good luck with whatever you're studying. I will deal with Principal Randall tomorrow." She gathered her stuff in one bag and carried it in one hand. "See you four tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Oliver." She offered her hand and he took it. It was smooth and soft like a delicate pillow.

"As well as you, I mean it-t-t was nice meeting you too," He struggled and mentally kicked himself for being an idiot.

"I have to say though; I think you look better with long hair."She bit her lip, waved goodbye, and left.

"Dr. Oliver, what was that?" Kira inquired, cocking her eyebrow at him. How did she now he had long hair in his high school years.

"What do you mean, Kira?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She exasperated.

"Oh, she's…..whoa." Tommy had a dazed look on his face, and he was eager to come back tomorrow and see her again.

"I know, right?" Ethan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, does anybody agree with me at all? I think she is up to something."

"So what are you now-jealous and suspicious?" Conner was kicked in the leg again and groaned out, "Kira, could you please stop kicking me."

"No! For the last time, read my lips McKnight-I...am...not…jealous."

"Okay, guys calm down. Kira, she's your new history teacher, give her credit at all that she showed up."

"Yeah, the lecture is all nice Dr. O, but we have to talk."

"Not here, Ethan-but when we get back to the lab we'll talk, for real this time." Then their bracelets beeped off, sensing trouble.

"Something, tells me that talk has to wait for a while," Trent said.

"Hayley, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Zeltrax's at it again, and this time he has a whole army of tryannodrones with him."

"That does not sound good," Ethan commented.

"We'll be there. C'mon guys." They ran through the hallways and to Tommy's jeep and jumped inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight!

**Chapter 4: Fight**

Dr. Oliver headed Downtown and all of them got out of the car. They saw the tyrannodrones, with Zeltrax.

"You know, detention sounds a lot better." Conner said.

"Rangers, it is time to meet your doom!" Zeltrax assumed.

"You know that bad guys like you never learn," Ethan commented.

"Zeltrax, give up while you still can." Tommy advised.

"Only when you surrender, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax replied back. "Sir Cobra, do what my master asked you to do?" A giant knight/snake appeared in front of the rangers and smiled evilly.

"With my pleasure." The sknight (snake & knight) approached and fire a warning shot at the rangers. They fell to the ground restlessly and then got back up.

"Ready?" Dr. Oliver shouted to his team as they raised their elbows to reveal their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Simultaneously they were transformed into their colors of justice and called their weapons.

"Brachio staff!" "Tyranno staff!" "Ptera grips!" "Tricera shield!" "Drago sword!" They got into their poses and collided with their adversaries.

"Attack!" Zeltrax bellowed and the tyrannodrones obeyed. The rangers were kicking butt, throwing punches and kicks. But it did not last long, for a moment they were winning until the tables turned against them. They were thrown to the ground and when they got fed up, they went super dino mode.

Meanwhile….

Evelyn was done with her appointment-instead of going to a hair appointment like she said; she went to a spy equipment store.

"That'll be sixty-five dollars, ma'am." The cashier asked.

She paid him with a smile and said, "Here you go." She left and went to her home, located in the distant words. Not far from town, however she was close by to Dr. Oliver's house. Although, that never occurred to her that she was nearby the Dino Rangers' control center. As she walked inside her home she decided to take a walk in the forest. She changed her working clothes to a more outdoor wardrobe. She took her other car that she kept in her garage, the Colorado truck, and headed into the woods.

After getting out of her car and walking a few miles in the forest, she was observing the view. She then noticed a bit of glow that appeared to wink at her. It was glowing purple at her, yet she was strangely heading towards it. It was somewhat hiding

"Hmm, what is that?" She was getting closer, when a woman with black hair and an expression of evil written on her face.

"What is what?" She inquired, crossing her hands on her chest. Elsa was only about a few feet away from this teacher. Evelyn moved her eyes from the shiny object and gazed at this…person.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked with her eyes narrowing at this woman.

"I am called Elsa and I have business to take care of pitiful human."

"Well _Elsa_, I don't want to get in your way, but I'm doing something right now." Evelyn was about to continue what she was doing, before she was stopped by Elsa's blue sword.

"And I am asking you to leave nicely before I destroy you."

"I hardly see that happening." Then Elsa gave her a coy smirk, and blasted one of her bolts at Evelyn, causing her to jump up and fall down to the ground. "Go home, and grade some papers, _history teacher_."

Evelyn got back up and smirked at her and questioned, "You know me?"

"I know you better than yourself."

"Good, because I hoped you know I'm going to take you down, bitch." Evelyn put on her fighting stance, with her fist out and her legs spread apart. Elsa got mad and attacked the teacher. Evelyn blocked her blows and was able to knock Elsa's sword out of her hands.

She flipped, somersaulted, and had the strength of ten men. Elsa was winded and tired and looked at Evelyn with a murderous glare.

"My master won't settle with this, I will be back." Then she left in an invis-portal, while Evelyn gathered her breath.

"Way to go with your peace and quiet, Evelyn." She commented to herself and went to the bushes to find the glow. She looked through the leaves, but nothing was there. No glow, no shine, no nothing. She couldn't have just dreamed of it.

"Oh, bugger!" She huffed and headed back to her truck.

Back to the battle…

The rangers gathered together and combined their weapons to destroy the sknight.

"Z-Rex blaster! Fire!" The power was able to destroy the monster, but not until Elsa brought it back to life and taller. "Engage."

"Rangers, it isn't over." Zeltrax said and disappeared in an invis-portal as well.

"You think you three can handle this, guys?"

"Yeah, Dr. O, we'll take care of it."

"Brachio zord!" The brachio zord came into downtown and open its hatches to reveal the Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera zords. The rangers jumped inside their zords and the Thundersaurus Megazord was online. However the sknight used its fire power and caused the megazord to fall down.

"Guys, it's time to go Triassic." They gave their powers to Conner and the Shield of Triumph emerged. "Mezodon Megazord!" The Mezodon rover became visible and began its transformation to a Mezodon Megazord. Conner along with his friends used the weapons of the Mezadon and defeated the monster.

"Good job, guys."

_Later on…_

"Dr. O, since you're coming back to school tomorrow-are you going to have that test on fossils tomorrow?" Conner asked, hoping he might say no.

"No, I haven't had the time to print the test papers out. Besides, we all look and feel tired so I'll postpone it." Conner was having his victory dance for about a minute, until the pain in his back was killing him.

"Everyone should take a hot shower, even me." Dr. Oliver dropped his students off at their houses and then went home. He walked in his house and grunted as his muscles tensed. He sat down on his couch and was about to lie down, before his phone ranged. He got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Tommy asked curiously, even thought he was in pain.

"Tommy?" The other line was Kimberly.

"Kim?"

"Yeah, it's me. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice."

"Yeah, it's great to hear yours too."

"So Tommy, I know my first phone must have freaked you out."

"No, I was okay-just shocked to hear from you again."

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"We are-so you ready to come and see me soon?"

"Of course I am with another friend, me and Jason."

"Don't tell me-you and Jason are together, no way!" Tommy was excited that Kim and Jason were together, now he realized his fear of Kim coming here alone was over.

"Way! Wow, I didn't think you would be this excited about me and Jason."

"I am, so when are you coming?"

"I haven't decided a date yet, but I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Hey, no problem."

"I'll talk to you later Tommy."

"You too, Kim-bye."

"Bye." Tommy had a smile on his face, thankful that Kim wasn't coming here soon and that she wasn't in love with her. He had a good feeling and went to go take a hot bath. He turned on his radio on to his favorite station and they were playing "Oh Sherrie". He sang along as he ran the tub water and added some soap. He got inside and relaxed, while his muscles loosen when they came in contact with the steaming water.

"This feels good." He scrubbed himself thoroughly and wet his hair. Then, he just laid back and slowly started to fall asleep.

_Dreaming…._

_Tommy dreamt of himself in the tub relaxing. Instead of his small and narrow tub, this one was huge. Also he wasn't in his own house. The bathroom was decorated with patterns and shapes with the color of maple and gold. In this dream, he wasn't the only one in the tub. Evelyn came from underwater, with her hair flipping back and covering her chest. She winked at him seductively and swam over to him._

_"Tommy, relax. You've had a rough day," She cooed him, as she stood behind him giving him massages and releasing the knots in his shoulders._

_"You have no idea," He replied, leaning against her body, enjoying the feel of her hands on his back._

_"Just relax," She whispered in his ear, and she nibbled on it gently. She kept repeating "relax" and that's all he wanted to do. He turned around to face her and they looked into each other's eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips in one breath. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him back. Their breath was hot as they each opened their mouth, and their kissing got passionate. They pulled back and looked at each other._

_End of dream…._

Tommy slowly woke up with a dreamy look on his face and sighed. He wished that dream was real, but he needed to get to know Dr. Kendrick before dreaming about having sex with her. He got out of the tub, put on his robe, and decided it was nap time.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**_You know, I've never felt some much energy in my life. _**

_**Go, Go Power Rangers...etc.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

_Dreaming…._

_Panting-Panting-Panting…_

_Evelyn was dreaming of herself running frantically in the same forest she went early that day, searching for something. Then, she saw what she was looking for, a purple gem. However, it was not an ordinary gem, it had special powers. Even though this moment was going to last forever, it did not. Tyrannodrones popped out of nowhere, with a woman named Elsa, and another enemy with a plastic, gray suit._

_"Hand over that stone!"_

_"No!" She yelled back and started fighting with the Tyrannodrones. She was winning at first and then Elsa and Zeltrax took over and blasted her. She fell to her knees and the stone rolled out of her hands and into the enemy. They laughed as they walked away and she just shouted, "NO!"_

_End of dream..._

_She gasped and panted from her dreamed and looked around her room. She had a worried look on her face and did not admire that dream at all._

_**xXx**_

"I'm glad everything is almost normal,"Kira said. They were walking to school together, while pointing out some new things they had to take care of."

"We still have to have that talk with Dr. O."Conner suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Conner, are you still dating Elizabeth?" Kira resisted the urge to ask him out on a date.

"No, we broke up over the phone a week ago." He said with such melancholy.

"Why?" She wondered aloud.

"She said she wanted to see other people."

"I can't believe she blew you off, I'm sorry Conner."

"It's alright; I haven't lost all my skills." Kira just scoffed at his comment.

Everyone was in first period science on time, including Dr. Oliver. He had a fresh smile, and was teaching on the Cretaceous Era, when the dinosaurs were wiped out. He taught for about a half an hour, and then for the remaining time he showed a video to describe the events that happen during the era. The bell ranged and left his classroom.

"Man, and I thought yesterday was slow." Conner said, running his hand through his hair.

"Give Dr. O a break, half of us were listening to him," Ethan said.

"When you say half, do you mean just you or just you?" They went to history class, and Miss Kendrick was right by her desk. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt that had the Journey band on it, and some black heels on. Her hair was quite different from the yesterday-it had more volume.

"Good morning class!" She said with enthusiasm. The class replied back, but with less energy than she thought. "Is everyone alright?"

Conner said aloud, "Dr. Oliver bored us with his lecture on the creta-whatever you call it period."

"Oh, I see, well we all shouldn't let that lecture get us down. Besides I'm sure it was very educational."

"Educational indeed," Trent joked.

"Anyways, you seem to notice that I am not wearing any teacher attire, because now I have made history."

"Umm...Miss Kendrick?" Devin raised his hand.

"Yes Devin?" She asked.

"How is your outfit relevant to today's lesson?"

"You'll see. Now, everyone turn to chapter eleven." When they turned their books to the designated page, they all gasped and realize that it was on the Romans. "I trust you all remember the Romans. Or as I call it, the conquerors." She moved from her desk and started walking around the classroom and interacting with other students. "Ancient Rome was a civilization, but was constantly growing, constantly taking over lands and expanding. Then they turned this vast land of democracy to an empire." She rolled down a map and it showed the Roman Empire.

"This empire spread west to east, from what's now called England to the shore of Iran. Yes, Ethan?"

"That's a lot of land, Miss K."

"Yes, I know Ethan-my only wonder is how the Romans were able to keep it standing for such a long period of time. Anyways, who was their main person to capture all these lands? In Rome, there was a general called Caesar or Ceasar. He was a dictator, but not as bad as anyone else would exaggerate him to be."

"Why is he called a dictator then?"

"Well, Conner, I'm going to use a special analogy for you. Let's say that you're Caesar, but in modern times and conquering lands that did not belong to you was like asking girls on a date that already had boyfriends." She walked by him and he blushed slightly."You see my point; Caesar was what you call the player of occupied land, which he wanted absolute power over. However, his table turned when he went to conquer Egypt. He met the most beautiful woman in all his life, she was gorgeous than the other wife he had at Rome. Her name was Cleopatra, daughter of Isis."

"She had own problems though-she was supposed to be the rightful ruler of Egypt. However, her younger brother took control and when Caesar came and _saw_ her point of view he chose her to rule. While spending his time there with her, he fell in _love_ with her."

"Wow," Trent sighed.

"Yeah, wow. Also, she gave him a son, the most precious thing he ever wanted. Now his loyal subjects heard about this love affair and it did not suit them well. So, when Caesar came back with his wife Cleopatra and son. The people decided to name him Emperor, for a small portion of the empire. That did not set well with Caesar and he was astonished, but he did not know that they were planning to murder him. So, 44 B.C. when Caesar was elected Emperor, his subjects' assassinated him, stabbing him forty-five times with knives." The class moaned at the end of her story.

"Is that the true story of what happen to Caesar?" Kira asked kindly starting to like this new teacher.

"There are several versions, but yes it is true. Anyways, shortly after Caesar died- Octavian took over and then Tiberius and then there was Diocletian. Now, Diocletian did not like that the empire was big, so he divide it. It seemed like a good idea for awhile until they were attacked. The Turks came and conquered Rome, so in 476 B.C. the empire fell. "

_RING!_

"Tomorrow, we will discuss on the expansion of the Byzantine Empire, so I suggest you read the next chapter tonight," she said as they were exiting the door.

The hours rolled on and then it was lunch time. Evelyn was having this desire to talk to Dr. Oliver about the glow she saw yesterday in the woods. She also wanted to have lunch with him in his classroom. He was handsome and funny, and something she wanted to discover. So she took her lunch bag and went to his classroom. Of course she knocked and he replied by opening the door.

"Miss Kendrick?" She nodded. "Come in." She entered and looked at him when he closed the door.

"I didn't mean to intrude," She confessed solemnly.

"Oh, no that's fine-I wasn't busy anyways." She laughed and he laughed with her.

"I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me in your classroom," She invited, along with her lunch bag for the persuasion.

"Sure, I liked that." They sat next to each other on one of the lab tables, laughing and enjoying their lunch. They talked about lots of things, but Tommy knew he could not reveal to her about his real identity.

"So how's your class going?" He asked with interest.

"Great, I love the students. What about you?"

"They think I'm boring. How do you keep them awake?" He asked eating a couple of chips.

"I tried to make each lesson resemble as storytelling. I tried not to use monotone, and make it interesting and fun."

"I guess your appearance does the rest, by the way-what's with the jeans today?" She stood from her stool and twirled around for him.

"I decided this morning that I wanted a casual look, today. You have any objections?"

"No, just curiosity that's all." They paused when they were sipping on their refreshments. "How did you know that I use to have long hair in high school?" He inquired. Evelyn was wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"Oh! You don't remember me do you?" She asked him, as his facial expression was perplexed.

"What exactly am I supposed to be remembering?"

"I went to Angel Grove High, Tommy." He looked at her with widen eyes and was dumbfounded by her statement.

"No way!" Tommy was stunned and he couldn't believe it.

"Way!" She said with excitement.

"When did you attend?"

"Senior year, we bumped into each other during English class."

"Now I remember, I was going to tell something to Adam and I _accidentally_ bumped into you. You were very short."

"I'm still short, that's why I wear heels to make me look a little taller."

"That's not true, you have long legs." She stretched out her leg.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. So, I heard the good doctor was _single_?" She tantalized.

"Ha-Ha-ha, is that a question?" He teased.

"More or less, whatever you prefer?" She teased back.

"I am. I also heard you were also _single_."

"Guilty. But I guess I haven't found the right guy yet."

"What do you expect from him, this right guy?" Tommy had to asked, he wanted to know as much as possible.

"I don't know, all I want is him to see me for me, because I'm not only a pretty face. I have other talents too, and I don't want to feel discourage by them. I want him also to love me with all his heart. What about you, Tommy?"

"I expect her to be smarter than me."

"Ooh, a Miss Einsteinette!" She mocked.

"I want her to love me for me, like you said for yourself. To accept me for who I am and expect nothing less from me."

"I know you'll find her one day. She might just pop out when you least expect it."

"I know,"

"We should do this again, Tommy."

"What do you mean? Oh! Is it time _now_?" He didn't understand until he looked at his watch.

"Not yet, but in five minutes. By the way, I wanted to tell you something. I saw something unusual yesterday in the forest."

"Wait-what were you doing forest? I thought you told me you were going to an appointment."

"Yes, I went before any of this happened. Anyways, I take walks so I decided to walk in the woods, then something with a glow was shinning at me with the shade of purple. I didn't know what it was, but I had this urge to find out what this object was. Then I went to go look for it, not before this woman with dark shadow and long hair, with an evil smirk on her face stopped me." Tommy was thinking hard, wondering if her description matched to the energy source he and Hayley had a problem tracking down.

"Did you catch her name?"

"She said her name was Elsa, why?"

"She's bad news, Eve," he warned.

"Yeah, I found that out when I fought her."

"You fought her?"

"Of course, I thought if I could distract her long enough, I might be able to look for that glow thing again. However, I felt that she was looking for something too."

"Tommy, you okay?" Then Tommy figured it out, Zeltrax's was merely the distraction so Elsa could get the stone and give it to Mesagog.

"Yeah, continue. What happen after you two fought?"

"Well, I won and she left through this greenish-warp and then I went to look for the glow thing and it was gone. I search for it for about fifteen minutes and it wasn't where I saw it before. You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"No, Evelyn-maybe afterschool you can show me where you saw this glow thing."

"Okay, thanks Tommy for lunch." She was about to leave, but then she kissed him on the cheek and left him shocked.

The last school ranged and everyone was dismissed. Evelyn got in her car, along with Tommy, who followed with his truck to find what she somewhat discovered. They came to her household and got out of their vehicles.

"Wow, you don't live far from me?"

"I don't, I guess not." Tommy brought his backpack and they walked together through the forest, with Evelyn leading the way. They did not half to walk far, but when Evelyn reached the place there was no glow. "Oh, bugger!"

"What is it?"

"It's supposed to be right there, but there's no glow that show's I'm right." She pointed at the bushes that lay next to the huge boulder that she just noticed. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy."

"Relax, Evelyn." At that moment, the sun began to shine, and the glow she said yesterday was seen again.

"Tommy look, the glow object is shining."

"But where, apparently the sun is reflecting it." They looked around and saw nothing, until Evelyn looked at the bushes again and then looked up.

"There, on the boulder." They ran and climbed on top of the boulder and saw the glowing thing. It was a stone. "Tommy, what is it?" Tommy's eyes glowed with interest; he couldn't believe that he found the energy source.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"C'mon, I've heard worse before."

"How 'bout handing over that stone, or face the consequences?" an anonymous voice said from below.


	6. Chapter 6: Capture, Conquer, & Rescue?

_**Thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I get that joy from reviews and it makes me happy to write more and update faster. Even though I'm a day behind, I refuse to abandon this story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Capture, Conquer & Rescue**

They looked at each other and then looked down to see the one person they did not want to see at all. It was Elsa and she brought a couple of her friends with her.

"Tommy, I didn't think you would cancel our date with her?" Elsa teased.

"Do I want to know?" Evelyn asked curiously, with her hands on her hips." You told me you were single?" Evelyn was testing him, but he was not in the mood to play girlfriend and boyfriend phase.

"Do you really suggest that she is telling the truth?"

"Enough of this!" Elsa blasted them and they flipped from the boulder onto the ground on their backs. The flipped back up and had some Tyrannodrones to fight off. Evelyn was holding on to the stone and kicking some of the Tyrannodrones away from their reach off the stone.

"Tommy?" She called as they were surrounded and back-to-back. "What are going to do? We can't fend them off for long, they want this stone." She feared of her dream last night, that it might come true _today_.

"They can't have this Eve. Stay here, I'll go get help." He was about to leave before she grabbed his arm.

"Who are you going to get help from? This is a forest for Christ's sake!"

"Stop panicking, I know some people who will help us and fast." He flipped over them and ran the opposite direction, while Evelyn used this distraction to continue fighting. Evelyn wished that Tommy didn't leave her alone and she wanted to kiss him goodbye for some reason. I guess in her own strange way, she had some feelings for him.

Tommy ran a few feet away, making sure he was alone when he contacted the rangers.

**_"Guys, I need help. I found something, but it's going to take a lot more than just me retrieving it."_**

**_"We're on it, Dr. O!"_** Conner replied and even though all five of them were in separate places, alone- they morphed.

**_"Dino Thunder, power up!" _**Tommy came back with his black ranger outfit, his Brachio staff and his courage to rescue the woman he was falling in love with. True to his word, help did come and the power rangers popped up and were saving the day.

Tommy, as the black ranger, went to help Evelyn and asked her if she was alright. She replied yes, and she felt that the black ranger was somewhat familiar to her. Evelyn kept fighting and was doing better now that she had some people on her side.

"Wow, look at Miss Kendrick go!" Conner cheered.

"I know she amazing!"Kira exclaimed.

"Baby, got back and some moves! She wasn't lying about those karate classes." Ethan congratulated.

"Tell me about it!" Trent added. Evelyn kept fighting, but then the stone slipped out of her hands, into a Tyrannodrone.

"Oh no," she gasped and then followed that Tyrannodrone as it escaped into an invis-portal. She was gone, but no one else noticed but Elsa.

"Power Rangers, we got what we wanted and your precious history teacher." With that she disappeared and the team searched for Miss Kendrick.

"Evelyn?" Tommy called as he power down, and so did the rest of the gang. Tommy was searching for her, until Conner stopped him.

"Dr. O, she's not here." He didn't want to tell his teacher that she was missing.

"We have to get her back."

"But Dr. O, how are we going to get her back?"

**xXx**

They rush back to the Dino control center, and Tommy told Hayley to scan for anything possible insight on where Evelyn was. Tommy couldn't wait, because he knew what Mesogog would do to her, even if she was telling the truth. He knew how much she could defend herself. Hell! She was kicking butt several minutes ago. She was independent, honest, and rebellious. Regardless of any quality, she had a heart and she had his. _Tommy said to himself," I think I've found her."_

"Hayley?" He called as he came near her. "Have you found anything?"

"I wish Tommy, but I've got nothing." She looked at him defeated.

"We have to keep looking. Are there any invis-portals in the city?"

"I'm tracking them, but nothing is showing up on the screen."

"We have to find her, Hal!" He said with determination.

"Why?" He stood quiet for a second and moved to the center of the room. The rangers returned back downstairs and assumed that Hayley and Dr. O were fighting.

"Not that it's not good time to fight one another, I think we should keep searching for Miss Kendrick," Ethan said while Conner agreed.

"Ethan, we're no fighting." Then Hayley cleared her throat, and declared that they were and she was winning. "Actually, we're having a dispute about something."

"Does that have to be now?" Kira asked.

"What's the dispute about?" Conner asked them curiously.

"Nothing!" Tommy admitted quickly and they all furrowed their eyebrows at him, as he tried to look inconspicuous to his students.

"I asked Tommy why we should all of a sudden have to find _Miss Kendrick_ and he didn't answer." She used air quotes over _Miss Kendrick's_ name like the kids do these days.

"There's no need of an answer, she's our history teacher Hal," Conner said.

Trent suggested, "But first, Dr. O you said we were going to have that talk and we've been interrupted couple of times. Maybe let Hayley look for Miss Kendrick for awhile and we discussed whatever we need discussing." Hayley huffed and Kira went to join her for the search.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers gathered around Dr. Oliver and started talking.

"Look guys, I know I haven't been myself lately, but it has nothing for you to concern yourself about."

"Too late!"

"Anyways, Hal and I recently were tracking an energy source about three weeks ago. We noticed it was constantly moving around Reefside, until it was able to settle down somewhere hidden. Then Miss Kendrick told me at lunch that yesterday after she went to her hair appointment, she decided to take a walk through the forest. She told me she found something that fit the description of the energy source. So today She showed me where it was and we found it.

"The glowing rock thingy she had in her hands?"

"Yep, and we ran into trouble."

"But, Dr. O what is this energy source?"

"I have a theory that it might be another Dino gem, and some additional power.

"But if Mesogog gets their hands on it, he could use it for his ultimate plan."

"You mean when, when he gets it. The last time I saw Miss K, she was chasing after that Tyrannodrone after he took the gem from her."

"Let's hope Mesogog hasn't found her yet."

**xXx**

Evelyn went through the invis-portal and landed in a dimension, where it looked like a science lab. But, not like any traditional lab, but with claws on the door and Dino experiments on another side of the room. She was not fond of the place and one word dawn on her. EVIL! She looked around the room and did not see where the stone was, but felt brave and terrified at the same time. All she wanted was to find the stone and get the hell out of here.

"What kind of _creature_ dwells in here?" she asked herself.

"That would be me!" a ghostlike and disturbing voice said out of nowhere and Evelyn jumped at the sound. She looked around the room, but saw no one in the room. However, she saw the stone on the table and it was glowing again. She grabbed it and was about to head for the door when she heard that same spine-chilling voice again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She scoffed and still there was no one in the room.

"I have you know that whoever you are, I haven't been scared of ghosts since I was three."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I wasn't a ghost." Then she gulped and turned around and saw the creature. It was very peculiar. There were no words to describe the creature, except it looked like a dinosaur.

"I'm not sure if I should mind?"

"Give me the gem."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Give me the gem."

"What is up with the monotone, _give me the gem_?" She imitated.

"Elsa?" He called and Evelyn got into her fighting stance.

"Should I ask what you are or say too-doo-loo?" Evelyn hesitated.

"Give me the gem." Evelyn was backing up and as he came toward her.

"What do you want with it, pal? I don't see your name on it."

"For an insignificant history teacher like yourself, you're just like Dr. Oliver-stubborn and evidently in my way to total destruction."

"Why would he be in your way? He's a science teacher."

"Only if you think he is." He circled around her. "Now, are you going to hand over that stone or do I have to do it the hard way?"

"Take a wild guess." All of a sudden, Elsa came in and knocked down Evelyn kicking her in the chest and into the wall. A force field was made by the power of Elsa's kick and Evelyn was slightly knocked out, but she didn't have the ability to stand back up. The stone dropped, but did not break from its impact.

"Elsa?" Mesogog called. "Tie her up and give me that gem." Elsa complied and picked up the supposedly unconscious Evelyn and tied her up in the far corner. She tightly tied the ropes around her hands, making it impossible for to escape and her legs as well. Then she tied up her mouth and picked up the stone.

"Zeltrax?"

"Yes, milord." Zeltrax came and bowed in front of Mesogog.

"Create another monster! The rangers must be distracted in order for them to not ruin what we worked hard to get."

"Yes milord." Zeltrax did what he was told to do and went to the g-gnome randomizer and started the experiment. "Initialing g-gnome randomizer," he said.

"Online," Elsa added as she assisted him. Mesogog sat in his chair, admiring his plan and knew that he would finally win.

"Standby."

"How can I serve you, milord?" This menacing creature had the head of a lizard and the body of a tarantula. Its eight legs were terrifying as it crawled around the room.

He gave the orders and smiled sinfully, "Destroy the rangers, every last one of them!"

"It would be done milord." Zeltrax and the monster headed out, and Evelyn opened her eyes and said, "You'll never win; the rangers will save the day once more."

"Elsa, assist Zeltrax I will deal with her." Elsa left and Evelyn breathed heavily as he walked closer to her. "Not if they have to keep in mind to rescue you. Be thankful though, when your precious Dr. Oliver comes and tries to rescue you; he'll have another thing coming."

Evelyn, knew she had to do something-but what? If Tommy tries to rescue her, he might get kill and she did not want that. But, what did this creature mean, by that he will rescue me. **_Tommy's no ranger, or is he?_** Then she remembered the fight between him, her, Elsa, and the Tyrannodrones.

_"Tommy?" She called as they were surrounded and back-to-back. "What are going to do? We can't fend them off for long, they want this stone." She feared of her dream last night, that it might come true today._

_"They can't have this Eve. Stay here, I'll go get help." He was about to leave before she grabbed his arm._

_"Who are you going to get help from? This is a forest for Christ's sake!"_

_"Stop panicking, I know some people who will help us and fast."_

Then ten minutes later, the power rangers showed up along with a black ranger that sounded just like him. Gasp! Tommy's a ranger!

* * *

**Random Fact of the Day: _If you like a guy, and he is a celebrity, and he is unhappily married w/ kids,and he likes you back, plan out your affair and make sure you keep it secret, Because if you tell your friend, your friend will tell your other friends, and so on. Just be extremely careful and don't forget to have as much fun with it as you can. _**

**_If you don't like the Arizona Immigration Law, post this on your profile. _**

**_If you think Lindsay Lohan deserves a second chance, screw you! JK. _**

**_If you love Transformers and think that Shia Lebouf is sexy, post this on your profile. _**


	7. Chapter 7: I didn't know

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the characters. But I wish I did.**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: I didn't know**

_"I can't believe it!"_ Evelyn exasperated in her mind, she was freaking out for three reasons. One; she couldn't get out of the stupid ropes that had her tied, two; creepy von-creepy was trying to get something from the stone, and three; Tommy was a power ranger. Then she went back to remember something she over looked in the past.

_"You see Miss Kendrick, Dr. Oliver is a paleontologist and he developed this program with the four of us to study fossils with him full-time," Ethan explained._

_"How come the four of you were chosen for this program and not the rest of the class?"_

_"Because he developed this program in two weeks and he-he chose us automatically," Kira added cooly._

_"More like he volunteered us unwillingly, and the rest of the student body backed out," Conner said._

_"I see and do you like this program?" She asked curiously._

_"Umm, it's tolerable, but at the end of the day it's worth it all," Trent said._

Then she remembered what they were all wearing on her first day in class. Conner was wearing red, Ethan; in his blue shirt, Kira; mixed with her black and yellow, and finally Trent in his white. Wow, that is some kind of program.

**xXx **

"Guys, I found something!" Hayley said alarming them all. Tommy literally ran to the screens and saw the invis-portal and Elsa with Zeltrax, a new enemy and some more tyrannodrones at the plaza.

"I'll go through the invis-portal, while you four deal with them," Tommy suggested.

"Tommy before you go whatever is your going to do, you might want to think about this plan rationally. Wouldn't Mesogog know that you might rescue her?" Tommy began to think and nodded to her comprehending that she was right. "It's not every day you see a science teacher care about his co-worker so much."

"She's right Dr. O," Trent said than he added, "Let me go with you. I enter the lab first then you come and distract him, while I get her out."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ethan said and Kira rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you three can handle them?" Tommy asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, Dr.O, if we need help we'll call you."

"Alright. Ready?" They replied back ready and they all said except Trent," Dino Thunder, power up!" "White Thunder, power up!" They morphed, and got on their cycles to go their split up ways to stop evil and restore justice.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira made it first to the plaza to confront Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Hold it right there you three!" Conner threatened as he pointed at them.

"Or what, you'll turn us in?" Elsa retorted.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Kira suggested.

"Stop stealing my lines, Kira," Ethan said.

"It's not you have rehearsed them anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ethan got defensive.

"Could you two try to focus right now?" Conner said irritated from their bickering.

"Such negativity, maybe you rangers ought to learn who's in charge from now on."

"And who would that be?" Ethan asked.

"Us!"

"I'm going to have to say the good guys are charge, so you'll just have to square with it."

"Attack." The rangers charged toward the tyrannodrones along with their thundermax sabers. Elsa and Zeltrax took noticed that the black and white ranger were not here.

"The black and white rangers are not here," Zeltrax said.

"They have something coming when they try to rescue her."

**xXx**

Tommy and Trent rode across Reefside, following the coordinates that Hayley programmed to find the portal. They found it and instantly entered it. They were on the island and headed towards the fortress. They made it through the entrance without getting caught and rushed inside.

"Trent, I need to ask something of you."

"Yeah, Dr. O, anything?"

"I need you to go in first. If Mesogog knows I'm coming after her, he probably would use her as hostage."

"Alright."

"And another thing, when I come in and distract Mesogog, you get her and take her out. Don't wait for me."

"Okay."

"Hayley, you have the coordinates for us to get back."

"You betcha, and you have less than fifteen minutes."

"Alright, c'mon Trent." They ran inside, Trent following behind Tommy as Tommy led the way.

**_"Midnight, not a sound from the pavement, has the moon lost her memory, she is smiling alone."_** Evelyn was singing her favorite song from the musical, _Cats_, to herself to escape her boredom.

"Could you try to restrain yourself from such noise? I am trying to concentrate."

"You know, people who concentrate with noise have a better chance in succeeding in whatever they want to do, and buddy you're no doing so well at it."

"I don't have to; I already know I'm succeeding."

"How do you know?"She was trying to distract him from opening that stone and getting herself free silently. She got the first rope around her hands; she just needed the second one. However, when she asked him this question he was quiet, too quiet. Then, he walked over to her and she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"How do you know that your friends will rescue you?"

"Hey! I asked you first."

"I will not settle with your foolish games! Help me open this stone-I know you know what's in here."

"How would I know what's in there? Dinosaur fossils are not my forte?"

"Are you stalling or refusing to help?" He inquired staring at her intensely.

"Let's say a little of both." Mesogog groaned and then some crazy alarm that sounded like intruders alert went off.

"Ah, your friends decided to help you after all." Evelyn bit her lip as she saw Mesogog come toward with some kind of power source that was dark and mystic. She furrowed her eyebrows at this strange ball of darkness he held in his hand and in the other was a monitor. Then she realized what he was going to do to her. "This may hurt a little."

"What?" Then he blasted the source into her, while placing the monitor on top of her head and she screamed for it to end as it entered her body, taking control of her. "Nooooooo!Tommy!"

Few seconds later...

When the chaos ceased, a new person formed out of the innocence of Miss Kendrick. This wicked person was draped in red. Some might say for being evil, she was extremely hot. The ropes fell down as she arose and worshipped her maker.

"Master?" He removed the monitor from her head, as she bowed before him.

"From now on, you will be called Delilah, my sacred weapon for destruction." She smiled sinfully and laughed menacingly as well.

"How may I serve you?"

"Destroy them." She glanced up at the screen where he showed her the intruders that dared to attack her beloved master.

"It would be done my master."

* * *

_**WTF? EVELYN IS EVIL? NOOOOO!**_

_**THIS STORY IS FULL OF TWIST!**_


	8. Chapter 8: One Hope

_**Does anyone know what Christopher Khayman Lee(Andros, In Space) is doing these days?**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: One hope**

The rangers were still fighting-Conner was fighting both Zeltrax and Elsa, while Kira and Ethan were dealing with the monster. The three of them were having trouble and were evidently throw down on the floor and was de-morphed from their power suits. Conner didn't have enough power to reach to his Triassic mode and Kira and Ethan were drained to.

"At last, no more power rangers." Elsa said feeling pleased. The rangers were fed up and got back up, but then Zeltrax discharged one of his blue bolts at them causing them to go back down.

Meanwhile, as Tommy and Trent entered the lab they noticed that it was very quiet, too quiet for their liking. Then out of nowhere they were whacked down.

"Dr. O, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what it was."

"Are you sure? I might just surprise you the next time." A seductive, yet sinful woman walked out from the dark covered in her red, but revealing her scorn. She was devilishly charming and was not only distracting, but undeniably fierce.

"Who is that?" Trent asked, wondering if his father met another woman and turned her evil or if she was take-out.

"That's Miss Kendrick, Trent."

"Damn!"

"Evelyn, listen to me we're on your side." Tommy tried to get through to her and stepped closer to her, but it seemed that she was convinced by something else.

"I do not know an Evelyn; my master calls me Delilah, his sacred weapon, and commanded me to vanquish you." She said and with that the three of them started fighting.

"I don't think she's Miss Kendrick, Dr. O."

"Gee, thanks, Trent."

She kicked Tommy in the chest while flipping over Trent as she pushed them both together. Then they came toward her again and she did seven cartwheels, before landing on the ground with a splits and sliding her foot tripping them both. She battled them both with fist and kicks and it ended up with her tangling them both within each other.

"This double-team isn't working, Dr. O. We need another alternative." Then they nodded and said together," SUPER DINO MODE!" Delilah got into her fighting stance and flashed several of her bolts to disarm them, but it failed. They charged at her and felt her power weakening.

She got back up and said," I don't care how powerful you are, I will still destroy you." Then she slammed down to the ground with her fist, causing the greatest earthquake that was ever known to man. It spread from the island and reached all over Reefside. Every got down to the ground- Tommy and Trent were thrown to the wall, even Delilah knocked herself out. After the force she put in this earthquake, she was pushed by gravity to the wall and rolled down to the ground unconscious.

"Dr. O, are you alright?" Trent asked as he helped his teacher up.

"Yeah, I'm good." They looked at Delilah and watched as she was slowly changing back to Evelyn. Tommy ran to her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but was unconscious. He looked at her and ran to the lab, but Trent stopped him. "Trent, you have to get her out of here."

"But, Dr. O, that's suicide."

"I know, but that stone is important. I wouldn't have found it without her." Then he continued to lab and left Trent. Trent looked at Miss Kendrick and carried her bridal style. Tommy entered the lab and it seemed the earthquake caused a lot of destruction. He didn't see Mesogog, but he saw the stone. He grabbed it and then went to set up portal for him to exit in case he wasn't able to go out where he came from.

"Welcome Dr. Oliver." Tommy recognized the vaporous voice and turned around to see him with a couple of tyrannodrones.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I must admit my sacred weapon was a failure, but I still have control over her." Tommy got mad.

"Let her go, Mesogog or I will."

"I didn't realize how much you care for her. Open that stone and give me that gem. And I'll remove the virus I planted inside her. Do we have a deal?"

"I learned a long time ago that to never made deals with the enemy."

Evelyn realized that she was feeling like herself and was being carried by the white ranger, which she knew who was Trent Mercer.

"Trent, put me down."

"Miss Kendrick?"

"Yes." He carefully put her down.

"You know who we are?"

"It wasn't hard, unless you're a simple-minded person who doesn't care about the world. Where's ?"

"He went to go get the stone?"

"You didn't go after him?"

"He told me to get you and leave."

"Ugh, he's going to be the death of us." Evelyn ran back inside, along with Trent after her.

"So, do you remember what happen?"

"Only, that Mesogog put this power source in me that made me evil."

"Well, you were evil alright, but sort of hot."

"If this is your way of escaping your first quiz from me Trent, forget it!"They ran all the way into the fortress and into the lab, where Tommy was fighting the tyrannodrones.

"Tommy, look out!" Evelyn shouted as Tommy was about to get hit and she flipped over the Tyrannodrones to grab the stone that was about to fall from his hands.

"I told Trent to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you," she replied sincerely.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you. We could keep arguing with each other, or you could admit that you needed help." Tommy just shook his head and continued fighting. Trent helped out, and when they were done, they confronted Mesogog.

"Give up, Mesogog!" Tommy said.

"Never," then he pressed a button on his control system and Evelyn dropped the stone and was in a trance where she was shaky. Trent grabbed the stone, while Tommy grabbed Evelyn by the waist to restrain her, but her eyes were rolling and she felt as if she was in so much pain.

"Evelyn?" He called her, but there was no reply.

"It's no use black ranger, she's under my power." Then Tommy slowly placed her on the ground and took out his Brachio staff and pointed at Mesogog.

"Not as long as I'm still breathing." Then he charged him, and struck his staff at him, causing Mesagog to turn back and Tommy stab his staff in the system to destroy it. Trent grabbed Miss Kendrick as she was coming back and they went through the portal, with Tommy coming after them. Tommy and Trent got on their bike and Evelyn got on Tommy's and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on. They went through the portal to help the other rangers out.

* * *

_**Yay! We're going to save the other Rangers!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Finally, Justice is served!

**Chapter 9: Finally, Justice is served**

The other rangers were powerless, but fighting in their human form. Kira used her ear-piercing scream, while Ethan brought out his blue scales of strength, and Conner with his ego and his speed of lightening. The rangers were doing fine, but they needed their powers. Just when they thought they were done, Dr. Oliver with Trent and Miss Kendrick popped out from the portal and fired at the Tyrannodrones.

"Dr. O, aren't we glad to see you?"

"I know you are," He replied back and Evelyn went to get the stone from Trent and dropped it on the ground. It cracked and a purple gem was revealed inside, along with some energy boost to everyone's power. Evelyn grabbed the gem and looked at it and brought it over to Tommy.

"Man, that's what we needed, an energy boost," Ethan said wit relief.

"Evelyn, it belongs to you-you found it."

"Tommy, I can't do it." She said, she wasn't ready to become what he wanted her to be.

"Yes, you can-I believe in you." He took her hand softly and put the purple morpher in her hand.

"I hate Dino reunions!" Elsa said loudly and flashed a power at them, but Evelyn held the Dino gem in front of her and swung her hand around like the energy source wanted her to do. She brought up a purple shield and blocked Elsa's power.

"Whoa!" Evelyn whispered as she looked at her hands and they were glowing.

"Wow, Miss Kendrick, nice shield."

"Thanks, but let's see what else this gem could do." She got into her fighting stance and closed her eyes. As she did this, a duplication of her appeared-two of them actually.

"Well, I know I'm still twice as pretty." She approached the enemy with her duplicates and was under control. These tyrannodrones were nothing compare to what she could do.

"Whenever you guys are ready to morph, today might be nice though."

"Sorry Dr. O, but you have to admit that Miss Kendrick is worth watching."

"Yeah Conner, keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Whatever. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" They transformed and all five of them charged after the tyrannodrones knocking each and every one down. Evelyn was having the time of her life-you couldn't even tell if she was a teacher.

"Evelyn now would be the time to morph!"

"Okay," she replied and brought her right hand in front of her that had the morpher inside. "What do I say?"

"Dino Thunder, power up!"

"You have got to be kidding me." She clasped the morpher around her right wrist and did a different transformation than the others. "Dino Thunder, Power up!" As she said that she transformed in a purple suit cart wheeling back and flipping up once into a purple suit.

"Titano power!" After she was done she looked at herself through her helmet of course."Wow, this is awesome."She harnessed the power of the Titanosaurus. "Titano sai!" She called her twin daggers and twirled them in her hands and used them to fight Elsa. They came to a wall as they were fighting and Evelyn ran up and flipped back down to the ground. She battled Elsa for several minutes with their weapons colliding and then Eve knocked Elsa's sword from her hands.

"Go and take your friends with you!"

Elsa grabbed her fallen sword and replied back," This isn't over purple ranger; my master will once again have control over you."

"And I'll be waiting." Elsa left and Eve ran back to see the rangers fighting the monster.

"Z-Rex blaster…Fire!" The monster was destroyed by the combination of their power.

"That monster is history," Ethan said.

"You got that right," Evelyn answered back. They all laughed at the joke until the monster that was destroyed came back, but grew taller.

"Hey Hal, tell me have something under your sleeve."

"You got that right." Then a purple Titanosaurus came roaring in Downtown, with its long and broad neck.

"Meet the Titanosaurus Zord, it awaken when Evelyn harnessed the gem." Then everyone looked at her and she amazed that she had her own zord, but she was confused that everyone was looking at her.

"You want to tell me why you all are staring at me?"

"Evelyn, do you want try out your new Zord? If we can combine together all our Zords, we'll destroy this monster once and for all."

"Alright. Let's do it." All six of them went inside and combine together all their Zords and some new ones.

"Thundersaurus X-Megazord! Fire power!" The monster was destroyed once again and the rangers save the day.

"Woohoo!"

"I just love these moments!"

**xXx**

They all were back at the center, relaxing and Evelyn was getting the 411 of what's to come now that she's become the sixth and final ranger.

"So, Miss Kendrick, do you like it?""Are you mad at us?""Can we have extra credit?" They all were talking at the same time and Evelyn was trying to calm them down. Hell, they were teenagers!

"Guys, I'm not mad at you and yes I do like this new responsibility, and no you cannot have extra credit for this." Tommy came back downstairs with a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks." She grasped the hot cup gently from his hands, sipped on it, and sighed in contentment.

"Don't you guys think Miss Kendrick needs some space?" They walked away and Tommy just shook his head and stared out her as she sipped on the tea slowly. "How do you feel?"

She looked up at him as he sat down beside her and answered," Exhilarating, but a sense that a migraine is coming." He laughed and she smiled solemnly. "So, how did you get into this ranger business?"

"That is something I'll fill you in time. However, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. It's confidential that you keep all that you have witnessed today a secret."

"Who's going to believe me? Dr. Phil?" They laughed and then she went back to her serious face and said," I won't tell a soul." She held up her pinky and they pinky swore. They just looked at one another, gazing in each other's eyes and slowly leaned in, until Hayley came by them and interrupted.

She cleared her throat and said," Tommy?"

"Yes Hal?" Tommy questioned and gave her look that wasn't pretty. She gave a look at Tommy and then smiled innocently at Hayley. Then, Evelyn just looked between them, wondering was there something going on between the two of them.

"The doorbell ranged."

"Oh, okay." Tommy watched Hayley walked away and he looked back Evelyn. She had this confused look on her face and he knew what she was thinking. "No Eve, we're not together or in any kind of romantic way-nope."

"You called me Eve?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Y-Y-You don't like called Eve?"

"No it's fine; it's just that you're the first to call me Eve."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"No, seriously everyone I've known calls me Evelyn or Evy." Tommy looked down. "But you are the first mal-person to call me Eve and…I like how you say it." He looked back at her, astonished at her response but such a coward to tell her right then and there that he loved her.

"I'll be back, there's someone at the door."

"Okay," she replied softly and watched him as he left the room, going up the stairs. She sat her tea on the table and examined the cave. She loved the imprint of the Dino symbols on the walls and the computers and the latest lab and technology materials. It was a beautiful, exotic, and definitely educational. She walked over to the computers and saw the woman called Hayley, observing something on the screens.

Evelyn put on a brave face and said, "Hello!" Hayley turned her chair around and looked at the strange woman as she held out her hand for a welcome greeting. "You're called Hayley, right?"

"Yes, and you're Evelyn I presumed." Evelyn brought her hand back down and just smiled keenly.

"Um…Hayley, I know you're wondering what's been going on and this is evidently awkward. If I did something to hurt you or your feelings I am sincerely sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For me and Tommy?"

"It's fine; even though Tommy seems to be on edge, don't sweat on it."

"Oh, phew! Thanks, I thought I did something wrong, because you have that look on your face."

"No, I'm protective of Tommy."

"Did you have feelings for him?"

"At some point I did, but then I realize they were more of a brotherly kind of feelings. You?"

"I never thought I hit this stage in my life. He just so…-"

"Adorable."

"Ha-ha, no someone-gosh, I can't find the right words to describe how I feel about him. I have feelings no doubt, I just not sure if its love. The times we shared, I just felt that he takes my breath away sometimes."

"Don't worry; you'll get to know him more."

"That reminds me, I have to thank him for rescuing me and Trent. Thank you Hayley, for listening to me."

"No problem, I'm here if you need me." Evelyn walked away and went up the stairs. She looked around and didn't see Tommy anywhere. She heard laughing so she walked to the back door and saw him outside and smiled, but then that smiled faded when she saw her.

* * *

**Uh Oh, who's back? Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been lazy and trying to figure some ideas I want to add to this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kimberly's back

**Chapter 10: Kimberly's back**

"So Kim, where's Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, he'll be here soon. He was auditioning for a motorcycle ad and told me to go without him," Kimberly answered flipping her blonde hair and fixing her pink dress.

"That's the Jason I remember."

"So Tommy, how have you been?"

"Great, just great-now that your here." They laughed and Evelyn took off the Dino bracelet, set it down on Tommy's kitchen counter, and ran out the front door.

She made sure no one was able to see her and her eyes became blurry. Tears were slowly falling from her face, but she didn't react to them. Instead, all she focused on was getting home and waking up from this nightmare of reality.

"I can't believe he would do this to me. He invited that skank."

**xXx**

"So, what's it like in Florida?"

"Hot and stormy." They laughed like old times. "But it's nice. I really missed Tommy."

"I missed you too, but you know what, you and Jason will make each other happy."

"Yeah, I guess we will. So, how are you dealing with teaching?"

"It reminds me how we use to be, but other than that I enjoy it. I like teaching, especially since she has helped me a lot."

"She who?" Kimberly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, this new teacher came in several days ago and the students are attracted to her."

"So, she's been a big help to you?"

"Yeah, come on I'll introduce her to you." They walked back inside and Tommy looked around for Evelyn. Then Hayley came from upstairs and Tommy questioned her.

"Hal, do you know where Evelyn went?"

"The last time I saw her, she said she was going to talk to you about something."

"Those were her exact words?"

"Not exactly, but she just needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh, Hal this is Kim." They shook hands and Hal continued what she was doing. Tommy sighed and walked into his living room and saw his four couch potato students blinded by the television set.

"Conner? Kira? Ethan? Trent?" Tommy asked politely, before shutting off the tv.

"Dr. O, I think we were watching that."

"How come you guys are not home yet?"

"Hayley said you were going to take us."

"Oh Christ!" Then Tommy remembered that he left his jeep at Evelyn's house when she showed him the place where the gem was. Tommy rushed into the kitchen with Kim and ran his fingers in his hair. Kim rubbed his shoulder.

"Tommy calm down, you probably had a tiring day."

"You can say that again." Kim saw Tommy staring at her, but actually he was staring at the bracelet he gave Evelyn that apparently she left on his kitchen counter. "Kim, I'll be back." Tommy left out the front door as Kim chased after him.

"Tommy, where are you going?"

"Stay here," he said sternly and ran through the forest. He was probably half way inside the woods and decided to walk. He was headed toward her house and was going to kill her for leaving her morpher on his counter. At that moment, there came his jeep with Evelyn driving it. She stopped in front of him and got out the car.

"I thought you might want this," she referred to the car.

"Why did you leave this on my kitchen counter?" He held up the purple bracelet and she sighed.

"I thought you were going to add something to it." She lied. He knew she was lying to him, but he couldn't tell why. He didn't want to press the matter further, because they were both tired and needed some rest. Although, he noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"Have you been-?"

"No," She lied again, but this time she responded before he finished the question.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish my question!"

"Because, I knew what you were going to ask me!" Tommy was shocked, he never heard her yell before especially not in this way. He didn't know what he did wrong that made her feel so despicable about his presence here. She looked down, surprised that she practically shouted in his face.

"Eve, look at me."

"Don't call me that."

"Wait a second; about twenty minutes ago you didn't mind that I call you Eve. Now you complain that you don't want to be called by that name. I'm pretty sure many men that you've hated in the past called you Eve."

"You know what Tommy this is getting us nowhere, so if you please take your jeep and go."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Tommy walked closer to her and was looking down at her.

"What do you mean what's going on?" She fired back.

"All of sudden you don't mind that I call you something, now you can't stand to be near me." She stepped back and he was hurt when she did that.

"I can't take this responsibility, I can't."

"Yes you can, take the bracelet Eve." He held the bracelet in front of her and she took another step back.

"I don't want it."

"It's yours."

"I don't want it! God damn it Tommy, just leave me alone okay." She started to head back before he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. She struggled against him, but stopped restlessly. "What do you want from me, Tommy?"

"I want to know what your problem is."

"Oh, so now I have a problem?"

"Yes and the issue deals with me, doesn't it?" She stood quiet and tried to avoid his eyes. "You want to know what I'm just going to say it, I love you." She looked at him and he did the same and all that she could think of what she wanted to do at this moment was to kiss him. They gazed into one another's eyes before Tommy claimed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played through his short hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was kissing her from her nose to her collarbone.

They shared a few gentle kisses that turned into hot and passionate ones. Then she roughly, but _gently_ pushed his back to the Jeep and he grabbed her leg and place it on his hip. They broke the kiss very slowly and Tommy whispered, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too." She nuzzled her nose with his before adding," I love you too.

* * *

**I am now called ZGemini23. I think it was time to chage my username. OMG KIM IS BACK! WHAT WILL EVELYN DO?**


	11. Chapter 11: Drama, drama, love?

**Chapter 11: Drama, drama, love?**

The four conspicuous students stood around Dr. Oliver's living waiting restlessly for him. Then they decided to sit down patiently. Trent and Conner sat together, while Kira and Ethan sat on the arms of the chair.

"Dude, what time is it?" Conner asked lazily.

"Six o'clock," Ethan replied looking down at his watch.

"What? Are you kidding? My mom's is going to freak!" Kira cried hysterically.

"What? Are you late for your bedtime?"

"You know Conner, don't start. Six o'clock is dinner time for me, in case you don't know that." Kimberly sat down in a chair, close by the teenagers but annoyed by their bickering.

"Hey, you don't think Miss Kendrick got capture again?" whispered Ethan.

"Well, we won't know until the power rangers show up." Then Conner immediately regretted what he said and the rest of the gang looked at him. If looks could kill, they certainly would do damage to Conner. They practically begged that this Kimberly didn't hear, but evidently she did.

"Power Rangers-in Reefside?" Kimberly couldn't believe what she heard and then Kira whacked Conner on his head.

"Great Conner, when I said that your brain was the least of our worries-I was right."

"Look Miss-"

"Miss Hart."

"Miss Hart, whenever trouble comes around the power rangers are there to show up and save the day."

Ethan patted Conner's shoulder and said, "Hey bro, I wanna tell you something. Duh!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Maybe..." Trent muttered under his breath.

"You sure you guys aren't stressing Tommy out?"

"What are you, his mother?" Kim looked at Ethan and then Ethan was appalled of what he said and fell off the couch. They all laughed at Ethan, except Kim and Ethan got back up dusting his pants.

"Sorry Miss Hart, old habits."

**xXx**

They stopped at her house and she looked up at him as he turned off the truck. They were silent at first, flushed by the kiss and uncomfortable by each other's silence. Evelyn was more than glad that she finally was able to kiss Tommy, but disappointed that now she must return to her normal life and Tommy was going to be occupied by his new guest.

"So, how long is **_she_** here?" Evelyn asked in a monotone and Tommy looked at her curiously, but she remained still, biting her lip and looking forward at her house, avoiding his gaze.

"Not long, but her boyfriend Jason is coming soon so those two will forget about me."Evelyn paused for a second, stunned at his response, but relieved that there was hope.

"Tommy, I'm sorry and I understand how you feel." It took Evelyn a moment to finish what she started, but one look from him and her heart melted with love. "Kim was your first love and it's not easy to forget."

"Kim has always had a piece of my heart, but there's something that you have that she doesn't."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know yet, but you'll be the first to know when I find out."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically and then it became quiet. Tommy took out the morpher and handed it in her hands.

"I think this belongs to you." Evelyn didn't know what to say, but held the morpher and nodded her head yes.

She nervously added, "So, I see you to-" Tommy interrupted her with another kiss and she gradually opened up to him.

Tommy broke the kiss and added, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Evelyn just nodded and opened the door. She stepped down, closed the door back, waved once more at him, and went inside her home. Slowly closing the door as she entered, watching him leave as he drove off back to his house.

She sighed and said to herself," Oh god, Evelyn! What are you doing?"

xXx

Tommy drove back with a smile, satisfying that he finally kissed Evelyn, and that she kissed him back. People might think this was too soon, only within a week Dr. Thomas James Oliver has found someone that is more like him every single day. He reached his home and got out of the truck and opened his front door. He walked in the living room and saw that his four students were standing up, while Kimberly sat down on one of his chairs.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"We're ready, when you are Dr. O." The students walked outside and Kimberly went to talk to him.

"Did you find her?" He knew she was talking about Evelyn.

"Yeah, I accidentally left my car at her house. We were doing some research in the forest the other day and must have left my car there." Kimberly lifted her eyebrow, cautiously at him.

"How did you get back here without your car?" Tommy was left stunned and quickly thought of a lie to sidetrack her.

"Well, you see as we were walking back, Eve-she fell in a cavernous hole and I had to get the other students to help me. I brought her back here and it slipped my mind when I left my car there," he lied coolly.

"Oh, I see." Kim nodded her head and Tommy reassured her that Eve was just fine.

"Well Kim, I'll be back in less than fifteen minutes to settle you." Tommy walked out the door, saw his students already in the jeep and got inside the driver's seat and drove off.

"So, you guys seem uncomfortable with my friend back there?"

"Dr. O, who is she?" Trent inquired.

"She's a very dear friend of mind. Her name is Kimberly Hart."

"Yeah, we found that out. Hey! I remember her from the diary video."

"Exactly Kira, she too was a _power ranger _and _my ex-girlfriend_."

"Well, what is she here for if she's going to make your heart sore?" Conner asked.

"Well Conner, she just visiting me like a good friend should."

"Dr. O, how are we going to keep our identities secret if she's living in your house?"

"I'll find a way, trust me she has no clue that power rangers exist out here. All she knows that this town is a quiet place." Conner sulked down in his seat and tried avoid his friends' murderous gazes.

"Too late," Ethan whispered and the gang looked at Conner, while Tommy was focusing on driving them home.

"But it won't be, when Mesogog and his goons get revenge on us. I don't think they ready to quit."

"I know guys."

"Hey Dr. O?" Ethan asked out of thin air.

"Yeah?"

"Are we giving you a hard time?" Kira slapped Ethan on the arm and he mouthed an "OW!" to her.

"Not at all-sure you guys are rough around the edges, but I couldn't ask for better students."

"So, did you find Miss Kendrick?"

"Yeah, while I was in the forest, about halfway she was driving my truck back."

"She didn't try to run you over Dr. O?"

"Of course not!" He dropped every single one of them home and reminded them of tomorrow's quiz. He drove back home feeling tired, but settled Kim's things in the guest room, and left her to unpack. He himself went to his room, took a shower, and got ready for bed. He laid with covers around him and fell in a deep sleep and dreamed of you-know-who.

….

Evelyn did the same and as they drew deeper in their dreams and moaned softly each other's name.

* * *

**Something tells me that this story is going to develop in to something. Thank you again for the reviews, I am so grateful.**

**BTW:_ Does anyone believe that Jesus and Mary Magdalene were ever married and had a child?_ Because I was reading the _The Da Vinci Code_, and it was very interesting to me. Even though the author said that it was mostly fiction, I think he was on to something. Christians believers denied that there was no reliable evidence that this rumor has ever occurred, but the Bible had parts that were taken out and that seemed very suspicious. I mean think about it, there are only four gospels written from four of the disciples and there were thrirteen of them. Phillip and Mary Magdalene had gospel but was never saved in the bible and was rediscovered years ago. _And my sister's boyfriend's brother-in-law told me that the meaning of Sarah, meant princess of Nazareth. Which was supposedly meant that Sarah was the child and daughter of Christ, which corresponded with the title Jesus recieved in his early years as Jesus of Nazareth._ Also, all these movies about finding or discovering the _Holy Grail _when it meant _Royal Blood_. Magdalene had the royal blood inside of her, even though the apostles drank from the cup, did not necessarily meant that you would have eternal youth if you drank from the cup. I don't know about you, but I hardly see this sort of evidence unreliable. However, I agree this information does not seem plausible and there are disputes that Jesus was either divine or man. But what if he was both? _I mean my church believes that he was both._ So you know, this is all fascinating to me.**

**If your not religious you don't have to read this, and I don't mean to offend anybody. But could you send me your thoughts about this, because in this life we are never going to have the chance to discuss about this properly and reasonably. _A wise man once said that even though the world is 95% logic, couldn't that other 5% make a difference? _But, I'm not trying to say that you should make this a hobby, because when we all go to heaven we will know the truth. All I want to know was it possible? _Because it is not uncomfortable to discuss the Lord's sexuality if he was intimate with Mary Magdalene. All I can say is, at least he wasn't lonely when he died on the cross to washed away our sins._**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Day

**Chapter 12: Another Day**

Evelyn looked into her closet to find something spontaneous to wear today. She knew it was Friday and on special Fridays, she always looked her best. She planned to show the students how dance was used as entertainment in the older days. She decided to wear a purple shirt and a white top, with a purple mini jacket. Of course with some black sandals and a few jewelry bracelets and earrings. She grabbed her Egyptian folk music from her desk and place it in her bag, along with her other necessities. As she was about to leave, her phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Evelyn, my child-It's me your grandfather."

"Hello grandfather, how are you?"

"Doing well, and how are you? I hear that you finally got settled in that quiet town of yours." She laughed and sighed.

"It's not as quiet as I expected, but I'm flexible."

"Well, my dear you've always been that way. By the way, Marcus came by here the other day and was looking for you."

"Marcus-in London? I heard he was traveling." Evelyn's eyes were moving side-to-side wondering how her ex-fiancé was in London looking for her after they separated almost nine-in-half years ago.

"Yes, so did I, but he insisted that you talk with him. He has some things to discuss with you and they sound very important." **_"Important," she said in her mind and scoffed._**

"Grandfather, there is nothing he can say that can change my mind. I'm retiring from my old life and I want space from him."

"He wants to _marry_ you."

_"Marry **me**?"_ The reason why they separated was because Marcus kept changing the wedding date, because he was constantly busy and didn't want to hear Evelyn's demands about what cake or what flowers they should have. Evy then noticed that he was working more hours at work, instead of eight, he was doing ten hours. Then she discovered the truth, when she came to surprise him on his lunch hour one day, he was in his office making love to his secretary, Karen that Evelyn once recently fired three weeks ago.

Evelyn gasped at the scene while Marcus was shocked as well and was trying immensely to put on his pants. Slamming the door after her and when she was away from the office, she went to a coffee shop and ordered her a decaf latte. While she was sipping the latte, she began to break down. Several weeks past, and he tried calling her and apologizing to her. From love notes to flowers, to candy, and to setting a date for their wedding, but she refused to take his calls and ignored his desperate pleas. She was broken hearted, and when she was ready to move on-she mailed a letter with the engagement ring he gave her to his apartment in London.

**_She wrote:_**

**_I can forgive you, but I cannot forget what I saw. You wanted something more, something that I couldn't give to you. So, here is my ring. _**

"He's looking for love. I did not tell him where you Evy, but I have a feeling he knows where you are," Her grandfather said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Hmm, love."

"You two were awfully close. Do you want to tell me what happen?" She shook her head. She didn't want her grandfather to be involved in her past relationships.

"I have to go, papa. We'll talk later, I promise." She wanted to avoid this conversation, because it brought to many memories.

"Alright."

"Bye." She hanged up and went to her car. She turned on the ignition and headed towards the school ground. Dr. Oliver was parking in the teacher's lot, and Evelyn came and parked next to him. She got out as he did and gathered his belongings and leaned against his truck as she walked over to him.

"Perfect timing."

"You too, I thought you couldn't keep up." They walked toward the entrance. "So, what are you planning to teach today?"

"Oh, something that deals with boring them." They laughed in sync. "Extinction."

"That might be very emotional for them."

"I know-what about you?"

"Well, I promise the students that I will show them an ancient dance that occurred Egypt."

"The land of the dead-very intriguing."

"No, the land of mysteries; where passion is more than just the attraction that men seek."

"We should travel there one time. They say that the mysteries of passion lie beneath the sand." He said teasingly.

"Dr. Oliver, are you asking me on a date?" She scoffed.

"Well, we can leave that date alone for another time. And yes I am, coffee, just you and me tomorrow morning; and I'll pick you at 7:00."

"That sounds very tempting," She tantalized.

"Don't tell me you're turning me down already?"

"We'll just have to see-don't we?" Tommy chuckled and Evelyn smiled as they entered the school going their separate ways.

Conner, Kira, Ethan entered their first period class, but was wondering where Trent was. Tommy had already settled by his desk and began lecturing on extinction. Kira and the rest of the girls were close to tears when Dr. Oliver showed them a video that related to the lesson.

"Man, what time is class going to end?" Conner whispered impatiently.

"In a hurry to see Miss Kendrick," Ethan whispered back.

"Uhh…Duh?"

"SHH!" Kira shushed them and made them turn around and watch the rest of the video.

Mercer Home

Trent was in his father's office waiting for him to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about between the two. He didn't know why his father ran late, but he already knew. He was part Mesogog, and if he changed this early in the morning…YIKES! Trent knew he was already late for school and he was probably going to miss history too.

The door finally opened and there was his father with a packet in his hand and his serious expression.

"Dad, I know that this is important, but I'm late for class."

"I know, Trent, but I need to talk about something with you. You see, I want to know how school

is." "OMG!" Trent said in his mind. This is such a waste of time.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because, the truth is that I am interested with this new history teacher you told me about." Trent took a seat on the chair.

"Dad, everyone in the school has a crush on her. How come you haven't to her yet?"

"I haven't met her yet," Anton lied. Anton knew Dr. Kendrick from a late project they did a few years back, way before he became Mesogog. He had a crush on her that never faded away. She would always look her best in anything she wore and would always attract anybody's eyes.

"Can I go now?"

"I'll take you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll leave right after I talk with her.'

RING!RING!RING!

They all came out of Dr. Oliver's classroom and quickly reached history class. They saw Miss Kendrick in a purple skirt and a black tee shirt. A few minutes after Miss Kendrick started talking about Egypt; Trent came in and with his father. Evelyn looked up and saw Dr. Mercer. It's been several years and it seemed that every guy she knew was coming back to see her and take her back.

"Trent? This is your dad, I presume." She said nervously.

"Yea." Trent replied and took his seat.

"Dr. Mercer." He extended his hand and then she knew who he was and gasped.

"Anton?" She second-guessed herself.

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I started school so I've been slightly busy! I will update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Him, him and him again?

**Chapter 13: Him, and him, and _him _again?**

"Yes. Evelyn?" He asked doubtfully.

"The one and only."

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit." He eyed her down and smiled. She took that as an insult and smiled herself.

"Thanks, you have certainly…improved." They laughed and then Evelyn continued, "We can catch up later, because I have a class to teach."

"Blowing me off for a class, that is so like you." He teased.

"Exactly, I learn from the best; thank you professor." They continued to chat and then the four students began talking.

"Hey Trent, does your dad know Miss Kendrick?" Conner asked, eying them.

"He told me this morning that he didn't meet her before."

"Well, it seems like a reunion all over again." Ethan added.

"Wait, you think their high school sweethearts?" Kira inquired curiously.

"No, she and Dr. O went to the same high school," Ethan answered.

"Then, college sweethearts?" Kira asked.

"It's plausible." Trent replied. They looked at the adults and watched as Miss Kendrick tried to kick Dr. Mercer out, literally.

"Seriously, goodbye. You're going to make me lose my job."

"Call me whenever you want to, I think I can make myself available to you." She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a finger at him.

"Bye Caesar." She shut the door and kicked herself mentally. "Sorry guys, Dr. Mercer are one of those people who are interested in talking and business. He is a scientist; like Dr. Oliver, but does things very differently. We met when I was joining his internship, but I left a year before he started this new technology with dinosaurs and I believe that Dr. Oliver came right after I left."

"Were you ever intimate with Dr. Mercer?" Kira asked.

"I think that's a highly personal question, Kira. But I'll tell you something about Dr. Mercer that you'll probably remember and even you Trent probably know this. He was very stubborn in my experience and was always concerned about making lots of money. I mean that's not bad, but greed is something you don't want to accomplished in life. Money is _essential_ to survive and relating back to the chapter we were discussing, currency was different than we use today. Instead of saying, I want to buy that, here's my Benjamin and give me change. Most ancient civilizations didn't have that. In Egypt, it was gold, silver, salt, or whatever you had. So, if you wanted to have a camel and it cost let's say a half a pound of gold, you can compromise with the seller and trade your daughter or wife." The class laughed, mostly the guys. "I know that sounds funny guys, but it's cruel so ladies use to sell their husbands and sons as well."

"So, I promised you guys a dance and I will do it. Let's go." They gathered their stuff and left the class and went outside to the big grass area. They all sat down and the weather was cool and calm. She asked Ethan to play the disc on his computer and he complied.

"Remember, you all have to be quiet if you want extra credit to know what kinds of sounds you hear in the music." The song played and started with drums. Her hips moved with the drums going up and down. Then a several drums played and her hips stimulated rapidly. Her hands were like waves as they flowed and she was doing turns while shaking her hips. Everyone gasped as their teacher was doing what they thought was impossible. Even, Dr. Mercer who was in the parking lot was awe struck. The song ended.

"Anyone wants me to tell me what they heard?"

"Yes, Bianca?"

"Clapping?"

"No, anyone wants to help her out? Conner!"

"Drums," he answered.

"Yes, in this song drums are the only thing playing. What I did was a traditional Hawaiian dance where they used Tahiti drums, which are very unique. This one, you should pay close attention to." This one was sort of a flute playing a foreign tune that coordinated with what Miss Kendrick was dancing to. Her body moved like a snake and her hips hypnotically twisted from side to side. The sound of different drums played and then a sort of string instrument came in. She was doing types of Egyptian signs and lifting her leg occasionally. Then as the beat played faster, her choreography went with it. Then at the end, she did the splits.

"Yes, thank you. That took me a month to learn." She bowed graciously and asked," So, does anyone want to tell me what they heard?" Kira raised her hand. "Kira!"

"A flute?"

"Yes, a sort of flute was played. It was an ancient wood recorder made from pyrus and wood in ancient Egyptian-anyone else?" Ethan raised his hand next. "Yes, Ethan?"

"Drums," he answered confidently.

"Ha, drums were in this one…of course. But there's a difference between these drums than the ones in the other track. There more forceful and fast...very fast. Especially for the dancers, they had to be on and point."

**RING!RING!RING!**

"Well students that is the bell. Remember I want a half a page of the Egyptian and Nubian War that we studied; be specific, and make sure it's double-spaced!" The students left for lunch and Evelyn gathered her stuff and headed back to her classroom. She changed out of her dance wardrobe and into her work attire, grabbed her lunch headed to Dr. Oliver's room. He opened the door and she waved a hello.

"Sorry that I'm late, I had to change."

"That's fine." She walked in and sat in the original spot they sat the last time. He brought his lunch over and they started chatting amongst one another.

"You would not believe who came in my classroom today?"

"Who?" He inquired.

"Anton Mercer." She said.

"He was at your classroom-today?"

"Yes, he was dropping off Trent and I had no idea they were related. I mean Trent's last name is-

"He's adopted."

"How did you know that?" She looked at him strangely.

"Anton and I saw each other, that is when I found out. It's weird but I decided to ignore it, besides Anton and I-we don't speak to each other." Tommy was silent and Evelyn rested her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Ever since the accident on the island, you feel confused-don't you?"

"It's like he came back from dead and he's just acting like it was no big deal. I didn't think anyone could survive that, but I was wrong." She looked at his sad face and decided to cheer him up by placing a sweet kiss on his lips. He responded by letting his hands run through her soft and fragrant hair.

"I apologized for mentioning his name in this. I didn't know how-how much he meant to you."

"He was more than a boss to me, but its okay." Evelyn looked at her lunch and his and realized that they haven't touch ate one speck of it and it was growing cold. Then she started to giggle softly to herself. "What is it?"

"We haven't even touched our lunch."

"Well, that gives us more time to do this." Then he kissed her and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow, for some paleontologist you are worth more than what you are paid."

"Sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing yet." Then their morphers beeped simultaneously and they immediately let go of one another. "Hal, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe who wanted to start havoc today and brought a few friends with him."

"I can take a wild guess."

"ZELTRAX!" Evelyn whispered. Tommy nodded and told Hayley that they'll take care of it. "What about the others?"

"We'll call them when we need help." They ran out of the school and slid into Tommy's jeep and headed to the plaza.

* * *

_** I know it's been such a long time and I am truly sorry! I will make it up to you guys! thanks and review. **_


	14. Chapter 14:Is this a daily routine?

**Chapter 14: Is this a daily routine?**

Tommy drove down the street and was over his speed limit as well. Evelyn was enjoying the wind in her face and then thought about what Zeltrax wanted. He probably wanted revenge for his master from Evelyn. Then she thought about the control Mesogog had over her. Could she ever be like that again? It made her worried and curious at the same time. The she took a glance at him and smiled. He was the one guy who wanted her love more than anything. But could he ever give up his ranger powers for her?

"Tommy?"

"Hmm."

"What is it like to be a ranger?"

"Well, it's not easy. You have to put effort in it and be dedicated to it; otherwise it's not worth it. You have to train hard and believe in yourself. I remembered that during my teen years, my friends and I would always go into troubles, but at the end of the day we remembered who we are and had a happy ending. Oh crap! I forgot to tell Kim that I'll be late. I hope Hal told her."

"Is this a daily routine?"

"You can call it like that, however I think of it as a career to save the ones we care about and to do justice."

"Does this evil ever go away?"

"No, it's sorta of the balance we need as humans. However, it's our job to maintain and to do the right thing occasionally. You know, we never discussed how you knew Anton."

"You don't want to know-trust me."

"C'mon, tell me."

She shrugged her shoulders and stated, "I met him when he was creating his internship program and assisted him with some ideas. This was before you came to work for him."

"Were you ever-?"

"No, no…of course not-he had feelings for me, but I did not. He wasn't the main reason; I just had my grudges against particular men who wanted to become rich businessmen."

"Why is that?" She looked at him with her astonished expression and her mouth agape. She felt and looked like she was in a vulnerable and fearful situation.

"Because, I-they…" Then memories of Marcus and that dreaded afternoon when she stopped by his work to see him came flooding back in. Tormenting herself and her mind in anguish as images kept replaying themselves in the core of her mind.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" He glanced at her frightful expression as she was dazed. She looked at him and then said, "I'm fine; I just don't feel like talking about it right now." Tommy decided to drop the subject as they were approaching the plaza in less than fifteen minutes.

"Alright, we'll discuss it later. I forgot to mention that you need to keep your mind focused at all times."

"Thanks."

"No problem." They arrived to plaza and saw Zeltrax.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you Dr. Oliver and a pleasure to watch you fall."

"I knew he might say something like that," Evelyn whispered.

"Whatever you say, Zeltrax!" Tommy and Evelyn got into their poses and shouted, "Dino Thunder, power up." They ignited their power sources and transformed into their colors.

"Tyrannodrones, attack." A band of tyrannodrones attacked them and they called their weapons and fought. They destroyed every last tyrannodrone and found the battle too easy to be won by two people. Zeltrax disappeared after the last tyrannodrone fell.

"That was too easy."

"Looks like we're going to have to keep our eyes open and be cautious." Evelyn nodded solemnly and they de-morphed and headed back to school. Each going their separate way and headed home.

**Tommy's Point of View:**

I walked inside my house and set my stuff on the couch, finding Kim sitting there; reading. She welcomed me with a smile and asked me how was work.

"Fine, nothing much happened today." **_Yeah, nothing much Tommy after fighting Zeltrax and his goons._**

"Tommy, you have some explaining to do?" Kim looked at me strangely as I was loosening my tie, but was having some difficulty.

"I'm not sure what you mean Kim?" She set down her book and then came over to me to help me with my tie. I watched her curiously as she gently took the knot out and handed me back my tie.

"Are there any power rangers here, in Reefside?" Her hands were crossed against her chest and she was eyeing me peculiarly.

"Why-because I don't know any power rangers of any sort?" She gave me one of those looks that I knew I wasn't fooling her. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What happened?" was all she could asked at a time like this.

"Long after I left Turbo and during my second year of college, I discovered these three power sources and hid them from evil. But, I knew that I couldn't protect them forever, that is where my students come in."

"Oh? No wonder the boy in the red shirt said that."

"Said what?"

"The young man in the red shirt said something about the power rangers showing up here. At first I remembered that how is it possible for you-know. Then I decided to question you about it."

"You couldn't possibly think that after those two observations that I was a power ranger."

"You are Technicolor Tommy, but after what-was-the-word-you-used, _observing _your T-Rex, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"I have a " DO NO TOUCH" sign right there."

"You really think someone would listen to that?" Kim asked.

"I suppose you're right." That is how Ethan and Conner got in when they told me Kira was captured. This reminds me, notes to self; punish Conner tomorrow and take Ms. Kendrick out for coffee at seven.

"So, Tommy you have any plans this weekend?" Kim inquired curiously.

"Not much, isn't Jason supposed to be arriving this weekend?" I asked her and watched as her facial expression changed.

"Uh, yeah-that's right."

"I might have last minute plans anyways. Thanks Kim, for the tie."

"No problem, Tommy." I glanced at her one last time and then I went up the stairs towards my room and sat on the bed and took a shower.

**xXxXxXx**

Evelyn reached her house and went inside to put her stuff down. She played her answering machine.

Hi, this is Evelyn. I'm currently not at the phone right now, but you can leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you. Bye!

**_"….'Ello Evy, it's me Marcus" _**Evelyn turned around and stared at her machine.**_ "I-I know that you have your reasons for not talking to me, but I need to talk to you soon. We left some issues undone and I need to hear your voice. I know what I did in the past still affects you, but I hope you can let make amends for everything I've done to you. You can call me at (310)-435-8752, please talk to me. Goodbye."_**

For about a few seconds, Evelyn could not move. All of a sudden, the sound of Marcus' voice made her freeze like it did to Tommy when Kim was about to visit. Somehow, Evelyn moved slowly towards her phone and grabbed it. She was shaking and then with enough courage, she dialed the number he left. There were a few rings and then she heard his voice.

"Hello?" His delicate, but professional voice of a respectable gentleman she knew long ago.

"…M-M-Marcus?" She whimpered out and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Evelyn?" She nodded her head, then forgot that he can't see her and replied, "Yes."

"It's so good to hear your voice. I never dreamed I would hear it again. I was afraid you would hate me forever."

"Not forever, but I still don't feel comfortable forgiving you just yet."

"It's alright; you don't have to just yet. How are you?"

"Great -and you?"

"Same as always, in fact I am busier than ever. I miss you." Evelyn just cleared her throat and replied saying, "So, what are these issues you said we need to discuss?"

"I need some money."

"Ha, what did you do?"

"I can tell you, I spent a quarter of a million dollars on a wedding that I never had."

"Our wedding was canceled."

"I knew that, but the caterers, waiters, bakers, wedding planners, and etc. didn't. I spent half my earnings and I need that back for this company, or I will lose my job."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Are you joking? Evelyn, you planned this wedding, not me. So, are you expecting me to lose my job after your foolish necessities that went to waste and you're not going to take some responsibility for it?"

"Well, if you didn't cheat on me, maybe you wouldn't have had to pay so much."

"I have to get that money somehow, Evy?"

"Why me-how come you can't get the money from someone else?"

"You were involved in all of this? Which means you are responsible for all this mess that you cause? You can't just expect that you can drop out anytime you feel like it? Darling, listen to me-just tell me where you are and we will discuss this like mature adults."

"How could you actually say that? Marcus, I thought that maybe you could have changed over the course of the years that I left you, but now I see that I was wrong. Find someone else to handle your debt, because I won't."

"You do realize I will have to get my money so way or another. Even if it means, killing somebody for information. Your grandfather is a wonderful source of such information that I'm inquiring."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh c'mon Evy darling, you know be better than that."

"Yes, I do and I know that you're better than this."

"We're about to find out-aren't we? You have until next week to respond." The phone went dead and I just looked at it with a confused face. My eyebrow was perched above my eye and my lips remained close. However, I did suck in my cheeks and stared at my phone and let the anger simmer out of me.

* * *

**Now, I hope you guys have a good clarification of what Evelyn's character portrays, because if others haven't you're okay. However, I must warn you-as the story keeps continuing, Evelyn is going to have twist this story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Love, I never imagine it

_**Chapter 15: Love, I never imagine it could happen to me**_

Coincidentally, both Tommy and Evelyn woke up at 6:30 and simultaneously got ready. Evelyn wanted to forget her problems with Marcus and told her grandfather to be cautious, and he was basically safe because he had a ton of security, but that made her feel even more worried. Nevertheless, she had faith in him and all she wanted was to find peace. So, right at seven he honked and Evelyn got in his truck.

"Good morning?" He said as Evelyn buckled herself in. She smirked at him and gave a peck on the cheek and said, "Good morning to you too? So, where are we going?" Evelyn inquired curiously.

"Well, it's a small café and I hope you like it." He drove from her house and headed down the street. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, not great-but fine. You?"

"Fine as well. I don't get that much sleep as I did in college." Evelyn giggled and he just smiled. "I guess this ranger thing has always had this affect on me." He drove into the small café shop and parked the truck. They went inside and he ordered the coffee as she sat down and waited. She watched Tommy and began examining him. Ever since that kiss, she couldn't get enough of him. He embraced her bad side in a way that no one has ever done before.

_Evelyn began to think. "Oh, he is so sweet! But how am I going to tell him about Marcus? I'm sure he will understand, I mean his ex-girlfriend is practically staying at his house."_ Not that Evelyn hated Kimberly, she felt that Kim only came back to win him over again. Then she tapped her fingernails on the table and began to think hard about Marcus and the quarter of a million dollars. She had the money, hell she had more than that. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to give it to him willingly. Her thoughts were interrupted as a latte cup was set in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." She added some nonfat milk and three packs of sugar, and then she sipped on it and sighed. "Ah…this is some good coffee." She noticed that he had a bag on the table and it looked like something was in it.

"I know, it's my favorite place."

"Tommy, what's in there?"

"Oh, I forgot." He grabbed the bag and pulled out a huge banana nut muffin and a carrot crumbly pastry. "I bought it, because I knew you would be hungry."

"I don't know what to say, you really surprise me sometimes." She chose the muffin, but shared it with him along with the other pastry. They talked and talked, and while doing that they examined the time. "You know, I want to take you to this wonderful bakery in London, since you have a knack for pastries."

"I do, before when I was a teenager I made sure I keep myself in health and I still do, but it's nice to eat a couple of desserts once in a while. So, how's your grandfather?"

"He's great and such a wonderful person. He's practically all the family I have." Tommy nodded and sipped on his coffee. "How's Kimberly?" she inquired curiously.

"Oh, I feel so terrible. She's been here for about a few days, but I haven't done anything welcoming for her."

"Tommy you shouldn't feel bad, besides she knows you're busy with several priorities and you haven't had the time to greet her as you would."

"I know, but she _knows_."

"Knows what?"

_"About the ranger business,"_ he whispered discreetly. Evelyn made her face "oh" and then nodded.

"Well, at least you did not lie about it. You were truthful about it."

"Actually she guessed, because Conner opened his big mouth."

"Well, let's just hope Conner does not come today. But don't worry, this weekend you could treat her out."

"No Eve, her boyfriend is coming and I want to spend my weekend with you." Her breath heaved and she was motionless. She stammered a couple of times before saying, "Something about you, I j-j-just don't know. No, I want you too. Besides Tommy, we'll have Sunday together and that's enough for me. I want you too."_"Hell no!" she said in her mind._

"Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled cheerfully. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. He caressed her cheek and then watched as his sleeve slowly came down and he saw the time. "We gotta go." They cleanup their trash and headed to the truck; and headed to school.

They entered the school grounds and Principal Randall met with Tommy as Evelyn walked to her classroom.

"Dr. Oliver, do you mind if I had a word with you?"

"Not at all."

"So, I've taken account that you and Dr. Kendrick have spent a great deal of time together?" She smiled sinfully and hid her lust from Tommy as well as her envy for Dr. Kendrick.

"Well, she has helped me feel more open to the teenagers and also I've taught her a couple of skills as well. We have benefited from each other and that led to shaping a friendship."

"Yes, well please be mindful of her. I trust that she is a great deal of a woman and she has influence her history class and the students are learning something."

"I don't understand the problem, Principal Randall."

"The district is not fond of her," she lied. The district was more than happy to keep Eve for another seven years or more. She was the greatest influence they ever had and wasn't ready to give her up.

"The district would not have hired her if they had second doubts about her. That doesn't make sense."

"I know, but they seem to have changed their minds about her. Her wardrobe has been their main issue because it is unsuitable, and the way she flaunts herself catches their attention. I want you to warn her and probably give her feedback on what she needs to do; preferably today Dr. Oliver."

"But Principal Randall…" before he had a chance to defend Evelyn, she had walked away leaving him confused and utterly worried for Evelyn's job. He decided he was going

* * *

********

_**Sorry it took so long!**_


	16. Chapter 16:As if I didn't have problems?

_**Chapter 16: As if I didn't have enough problems already?**_

**Lunch…**

"What did you do to Conner?"

"Let's say he didn't like it when I gave him a five-page essay on the brachiosaurus era."

"Next time he will learn when he needs to open that mouth of his. Wow, your classroom is so interesting and exciting. Even though the seats are uncomfortable, it's worth having labs and lectures in here. I like it."

"Thank you, your classroom isn't so bad, not after you redecorated it your own style. I enjoyed it." Evelyn shook her head. "What?" Tommy asked as he rose up his shoulders. Then Eve came to him and placed a kiss on him and sat in his lap and he complied wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm, that was nice." She purred.

"I know." They rested their foreheads against each other and inhale each other's scent.

"So, what happened between you and Randall? I swear I think she has a crush on you." Tommy's eyes popped out and Evelyn noticed his expression. "What happen?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to know how my class and yours was doing. I said we're doing great. I had a feeling she had something for me, but I just thought I was crazy."

"Is that all?" She inquired.

"Relaxed, she didn't say anything important that you need to worry about." She decided not to press on the issue and start a new topic.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well I was hoping you would join me and the protégées to Hayley's."

"What?"

"I forgot. Hayley built this sort of teen hangout place where everybody knows everybody. It's really nice and she has a menu as well."

"I guess so, anyways you have to drive me home anyways."

"I knew you say yes." He said seductively as he rubbed her back and let his hand run down her lug. She jumped at his touch on her skin and blushed.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Her senses tingled at his touch, but she had to resist them. He grasped her lips hungrily and then she wrapped her hands around his neck and positioned herself with her legs on each side of his hips. She slowly loosened his tie and ran through her hair. She bit his lip gently and their kisses were _fervent_. Their lips were as wide apart as a rose that blossoms. Open-mouthed with tongue-battles that never ceased and continued to get heated by the minute. It only seemed that with their clothes only a second away from coming off, they didn't notice that they were two minutes away from teaching their classes. A knock was made, but they didn't notice as they were on the floor, trying endlessly to resist one another's arousal. Tommy was on top of her, with her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him from moving.

Then the door opened and eight footsteps were heard at the same time and both Tommy and Evelyn knew who they were.

"Dr. O?" Kira asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but he's not in Miss Kendrick's room." Evelyn cursed in her head and the two off them stayed hidden, trying not to make any noise. Tommy gave her hand signals to tell her that he was going to show his face. But, she shook her head no, vigorously and held him at the shoulders.

"C'mon, he probably went to talk to Randall or he went to the restroom," Conner said.

"Yeah, we're going to be late guys," Trent added. The four of them solemnly walked out off the room and when the door shut, the teachers got up and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Evelyn stated, but then she looked at Tommy as he panted. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know what to think." Tommy looked at her and his expression was sort of angry, but Evelyn couldn't question why.

"But you are thinking of something, right?" She decided to ask him again and instead of replying he buttoned up his shirt and fixed his tie. "Tommy, I know you better than this-what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why did you tell me to stay down?"

"Because, you were indecent and they would've questioned you about this."

"But, it's not like I was going to tell them what we did, or what was about to be done."

"I just think you didn't need to show your face, that's all."

"And if they needed me, then what?"

"Then I wouldn't have stopped you? This is getting ridiculous." She fixed herself up and cleanup her mess and walked to the door.

"What's getting ridiculous?"

"We're fighting over something that makes no sense at all."

"And how would you know?"

"I don't, but I know it's ridiculous. They see you anyways; it's not like out of nowhere you'll disappear." He made a face and she shook her head. "Tommy, whatever question they have, afterschool is fine to ask that question."

"A teacher is supposed to make itself available to their students anytime." Tommy admitted and Evelyn was shocked.

"Suppose we did what we were about to do and they came in. You would interrupt what we are doing for several questions?" She inquired, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Whatever." Evelyn left his classroom, slamming the door, and then went to hers.

**xXxXxXx**

"Dr. O, where were you at lunch?" Kira said.

"I was in my classroom and then I stepped out for awhile. Why?"

"No reason."

"Kira, if have anything to ask, just ask me. I won't bite, I promise."

"I want to train Tuesday instead of Monday," she said.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Something came up unexpectedly."

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he packed up his stuff.

"An agent got a recording of my singing and wants me to perform with a contract."

"What? That's amazing Kira. Have you told anyone else?"

"Only the guys and Hal."

"That's fine, I want you achieve your dreams, because their important."

"Thank you Dr. O." Someone knocked on the door and Kira answered it and Miss Kendrick came in.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I can come back later."

"No, it's fine."

"Thanks Dr. O, bye Miss Kendrick."

"See you later Kira." Kira left the classroom, leaving to adults in a confused and uncomfortable silence until Tommy broke it.

"We need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17: We need to talk…

**Chapter 17: We need to talk…**

Evelyn walked inside, closing the door behind her and heard the words in her head. _"We need to talk."_ She knew what it was about. Not that she had the courage to say something first she had to do it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…You were right-" They said simultaneously, but then laughed after it.

"Look Tommy, I for one should have understood your point of view. You were right, because they know you better. I just thought you shouldn't show yourself, because it would seem conspicuous and that's just me."

"No, Eve." He walked closer and took her hands in his and brought her over as he leaned on his desk. She watched as he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. He finally looked up at her and said, "I guess we're both at fault and I think we should both be sorry and next time we should…I don't know plan something just in case."

"That sounds reasonable." He stood up and looked down at her.

"I never thought I was this much taller than you."

"I am short." He leaned in and kissed her and she smiled inside. His kisses brought chills all the way from her head to her toes. It was like falling in slow motion from a cloud. Although, this love fest seemed heavenly, it was not to the eyes of Principal Randall. Her eyes narrowed at the couple and she saw that it was only a matter of time until she separates the two.

"You may have her Dr. Oliver, but she'll always belong to my master." In the mist of the school hallway, she glanced back and forth and then changed into the dreaded, wicked Elsa; and disappeared in the invis-portal to reveal the wonderful news to her master.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Hey Dr.O, you do realize Conner and I are going beat you?"

"Yeah Ethan, in your dreams." The two were battling off to see who would win in the next training session. While Ethan was bragging about his skills, Tommy wasn't interested and knew he was going to win, obviously. The place was packed and Evelyn was amazed at the social content and the entire place. It was a place where teens could know other teens and have fun. She continued her tour around and stopped at the stage. She remembered a time where her mother used to encourage her to sing, but somehow along the way, Eve stopped. The microphone was only inches away from her. She just smiled at a memory of her singing at a talent show at 5 years old. Now, all she could think of was her family.

She sighed and then continued to walk on, "Sweet mother." She walked to the table where everyone was and sat down in a chair solemnly and watched as the group continued to talk and she just observed.

"Hey Miss K?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"What do you think of the place?"

"It's exceeding pleasing. The place is very sociable and I think the world should have more of these gatherings. Hayley has done an outstanding job."

"Thank you Evelyn, I appreciate it." Hayley said and sat down a strawberry smoothie in front of Eve.

"No problem." Tommy watched with curious eyes at Eve and found such an amusing sight. Although the first time he met her, this time was different. The way she laughed made his heart melt and when she smiled made him nervous. She made him breathless and although he could not hold it any longer, he knew his students would soon find about them. Especially staring at her for more than two minutes would certainly make it very prominent.

"Dr. Oliver? Dr. Oliver, you there?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, Kira?" Tommy replied, taking his glance from Evelyn.

"Are you alright Dr. Oliver?" Kira inquired curiously, and looked between him and Evelyn.

"Yeah, Kira…I'm fine." Evelyn doubted his answer and walked over him and felt his forehead.

"You do feel warm."

"I'll be okay." Tommy did feel a little warm, but he shrugged it off.

**Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!**

"Well looks like today had a lot of surprises." Hayley said, as they heard their morphers go off instead off the rest of the students in the shop.

"You four go ahead, and call us if you need anything." Tommy stated.

"You gotta it Dr. O," Conner said, and the four of them left and Tommy yawned.

"Tommy, I don't think you feel well."

"I feel fine Evy, I'm alright, and I only yawned."

"But, you look more than tired. Just let me take you…"

"No, I'll manage." Evelyn saw in his eyes and remembered their previous dispute and decided to agree, even though she did not want.

"Alright." She said and when he turned his head she rolled her eyes. Hayley continued working, and Eve sat down.

"I'm sorry, again. I have a habit of apologizing." Evelyn shook her head and sighed. He just wouldn't stop with the hero stuff, for one second. Similar to what she went through with Marcus, that week when they were only days of marriage.

"Tommy, its fine. I completely understand," she said sarcastically. "We just…we're just different and I can't do this anymore." She unclasped the bracelet; however he stopped her by setting his hands on top of hers.

"I told you not to take that off, anything is likely to happen."

"And I seem to recall that once when you told me this, I told you I didn't want it. Now, you know why." She placed the bracelet in his hands and walked out the door. Tommy followed her, practically ran after her.

"Look Eve, please, I don't want to do this again."

"I don't want to hear this again, but I guess one fight wasn't enough for you."They cooled off a little and Evelyn paused for a minute before continuing, "Look, you will always be that person that wants to be the hero all the time, and ever since you were chosen Tommy, that's always been you. No matter how you try to fight it. All I want to do this help, but even I can't do that. You're too independent and no matter how I try, I'll never make easier." He reached out to pull her in his arms, but she moved away. "Don't, please."

"At least let me take you home, I owe you that much." They got into his truck and the rest of the way was silent.


	18. Chapter 18: If only we could…?

**Chapter 18: If only we could…?**

He stopped at her house and she said, "I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other for awhile." Then she stepped out, shut the truck door, and leaned against it. "Tommy?" she called his name, but there was no reply.

"I was only thinking, if only we could…?"

"I don't see how. I should've of realized from start that we were two different people. " She added, while he looked at her, confounded from her statement.

He rubbed his chin and then started the truck, "You know, in my experience, the heroes don't give up that easily. And if we're so different, while were you chosen? I don't make rules, Eve, I follow them. And that's something you don't do, right?" Evelyn was astounded, and she didn't have enough time to say anything else, because by the time she had thought of something he was already gone.

**Next Morning…**

Evelyn spent her Saturday morning gardening in her front yard. It was one of her hobbies she enjoyed when she was in a bad mood. She was okay, and tried to cope herself, and reassure herself of the situation. With her straw hat on and her blue jean shorts, she was planting roses, and violets, and a cherry blossom tree. She had been out since five a.m. and took a break at eight o'clock to enjoy some ice cold lemonade.

She decided to she needed to decorate her house from the outside to make it look more natural and welcoming. As she sipped on some lemonade outside on her porch, she noticed a silver Toyota coming into her driveway and she wondered who it was. Then it came to her senses that it might be Marcus, and his demand. She wondered how he was able to discover how she was here. She made sure she kept everything about her life confidential, or maybe not?

Then the stranger came out of his car, and it wasn't Marcus at all.

"Dr. Mercer, what are you doing here?" He locked his car and straightened his black suit and smiled.

"I'm in the neighborhood, and I thought I stopped by. We never had the chance to finish our last discussion." She smiled and opened her door to let him come in.

"Nice place, you were the sort of personal who liked antiquities," Anton commented, while looking around her place. "I must say, I am envious of you."

"Would you like something to drink? I have tea, lemonade, punch, soda, and milk."

"Tea would be fine." Evelyn went into her kitchen to put on some hot water, and he decided to watch her. "Wow, you must really like china?" He said as he observed her with her china made tea cups.

"Yes, well the country is such an exotic and beautiful place. I just couldn't resist." The boiling water was ready and so she poured it in the tea cup and let the tea bag soaked in the cup.

"Gardening, today?" He asked, watching her take off her straw hat.

"Yep, I used to do this back home when I was little. And today I thought that this house needs a little spark to brighten the mood." They walked out of the kitchen and into her living room.

"I knew when I first hire you; you were someone who had potential. Someone I needed badly."

"That was so long ago."

"Not that long," he said, and she looked at him with eyes of anxiety and his expression was perplexed. "What is it Evelyn?"

"I'm fine, really."

"As a matter of fact, you don't sound like it," he added and she laughed to herself and said, "Nothing's bothering me, I'm just tired. You know as a high school teacher, sometimes it can be tiring."

"Why did you become a history teacher?"

"I guess I was looking for some peace and quiet."

"You sure found it," he said sarcastically while running his fingers in her hair. She looked into his eyes and then saw it change color, from brown to orange. "Anton, are you wearing contacts?" Then Anton realized that Mesagog was ready to transform, but he tried to fight against it. He turned his face away from Evelyn and began to rub his eyes back to normal.

"Um…yes, I am. They do that a lot sometimes."

"Oh, I see."

"I…uh…have…uh to go now, Evelyn." He immediately dashed for the door and was practically having time opening his car door.

"Why? You just got here?"

"I know, but um…business calls, I'm afraid I stayed a little too long." With that he left and Evelyn pondered to herself, that his abscond was abnormal, especially the color of his eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

Kimberly heard a knock on the door and opened it and saw Evelyn standing there. She didn't expect her visit; however she let her come in.

"Wow, I finally meet the woman who fell down the hole and broke Tommy's heart. This is really a surprise. Tommy's not here, if you're wondering."

"I know that. What are you doing here or the question should be is where's your boyfriend? I 'm actually curious if you have one, after breaking some hearts along the way to Florida, I'm pretty sure you make a nice old maid."

"Why should that be any of your business?" Kimberly hesitated.

"Why shouldn't it? It's not like I don't know what you're trying to do with Tommy."

"You know you going to lose; I have personal access to him. All I have to do is to decide when."

"And how would Jason feel? You know after leaving him in Florida to win Tommy back. "

"Jason and I will figure something out. What about you? You have plenty of enough secrets that I know that you haven't told Tommy yet?"

"Yeah, and what are those pray tell?"

"You and Marcus and that quarter a million dollars you owe him. You know he stills doesn't know where you are, and I can be so clever to call and tell him." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes at her. How could she possibly know about Marcus?

"How do you know about Marcus?"

"I know just enough to ruin your life?"

"What do you want, skank?" I inquired coldly.

"Stay away from Tommy. You already done enough, something I didn't have to get my hands dirty for. Now, it's my turn and if you once, interfere in Tommy's life, I will call Mr. Landerel."

"Nice threat, but I wonder how long it will last."

"Just long enough until I marry Tommy."

"Oh, you're in way over your head. But a challenge is a challenge, and go ahead call Marcus, because I think Jason will like to know that too."

"Jason already knows, and I prefer that you listen to me," she added confidently.

"This isn't high school Kim; your days of bullying me are over."

"You really think so? Go, I won't tell Tommy you were here. Invisible."

"You'll be sorry, I promise you." With one last look, Evelyn punched Kim with her elbow and Kim fell down to the ground. Evelyn walked away and got back into her car and drove off, leaving Kim and her bloody nose to be taken care of by herself.

* * *

**Song: Sailin from Christopher Cross **


	19. Chapter 19: Fieldtrip ThunderStorm

**Chapter 19: Fieldtrip/ ThunderStorm**

The days of the Power Rangers victory was joyous news that the town of Reefside had to congratulate. The rangers stood together to fight evil and with the passion of Conner he and Tommy had the ability to defeat Zeltrax once and for all. Mesagog still posed as a threat and every day the battles became harder, but the war still raged on. And school remained the same with homework and tests, but Miss Kendrick promised her class a field trip and she was going to take them to the museum. Her relationship between Tommy put some difficulty on her heart, especially after Kimberly's threat. However, she did not let that stop her as she went to ask him would he join her class. His class was dismissed for the day and she came inside to talk with him. She felt a little nervous and trembled slightly. She asked herself, "Is this what he makes me?" Outspoken by her words, she couldn't even say a two words to him. Her culpability was written all over her face, that she didn't have time to wipe off.

She took two steps in, and said, "Hi."

"Hi," He replied, packing his things, as well as watching her walked into his classroom. She took a breath, before saying what she needed to say. He took a glance of her, which reminded him about his missing her. She missed him as well, and sighed. Lunch wasn't the same anybody, without the two of them enjoying their company. Both of them, just stood in their classroom eating alone, and practically try to busy themselves in their grade work.

"I know you heard about my field trip," she said confidently.

"I heard about it," he replied with his eloquent voice of hi, that was clear and pleasant.

"I was wondering, two things though. If you had any plans tomorrow, because I was hoping you wanted to join me to chaperone them. I need all the help I can get. You were the perfect choice."

He scratched his cheek and was uneasy to tell her his news. "I won't be able to make it; I have a meeting to attend tomorrow. Science has had an impact on me."

She nodded and said, "Oh, don't worry that's fine. I guess I have to ask another teacher," she said with a little disappointment in her voice. As she was about to leave, Tommy stopped her as he called her name and she immediately stopped; with her back facing him.

"I can probably work something out, you know with the meeting. If you really need some help. I can try; so yeah, I'll go with you." She made a victory face and then turned around and said calmly, "Thank you Tommy, you don't know how much mean it means to me."

"I can guess, but I might be wrong." She smiled delicately, and wondered if they already started their own conversation.

"How was your weekend…with Kim?" She asked curiously, while biting her fingernails.

"We didn't get a chance to hang out. Supposedly on Saturday, she said she hit her nose while falling down the stairs, and I didn't believe it. It looked like someone actually applied force to her nose, but she is certain that she _kerfloppped_ herself down the stairs. Anyways, I had some grading to do and I was already tied up with _other things_."

"I see and did Ja…her boyfriend come?"

"No, something is up and I better find out what it is between him and her. How was yours?"

"Mines was same old, I gardened in the front and back of my house."

"That's nice."

"Just me; the fresh air, and the shovel." She looked at him as he stood in front of me, and she stated seriously, "What you're doing for the cause of man is really out of this world."

"Thank you, I just wish I had another person to share it with me." They paused, making sure they kept their distances.

"Tommy!" she whined.

"It wouldn't have chosen you, if you didn't have the strength to harness the power inside."

"Can we not discuss that right now?" She said, and she could tell that he was offended. "I don't want to hurt you, you know that? But, I don't feel comfortable wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit." He smiled and then looked at her seriously, with his hands in his pockets. "Okay, okay…but you know what I mean?" He stood motionless and only lifted up his eyebrows to reassure her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Bring your lunch pail, stud." She walked out the classroom, leaving Tommy with a smile on his face and a good look to the future.

**xXxXxXx**

"Alright everyone! Time to line up! Kira, can you call out the names of who's here so they can get on the bus."

"Sure Miss K." Kira called the names of the students that lined up and everybody was set. Meanwhile, Evelyn kept a good lookout for Tommy, if he was coming. It would be a disappointment if he didn't come. The face of Evelyn was filled with anxiety and her mind was clouded with doubts. He said he would try, but how much would he? Then Kira came up to and said, "Everybody is here, Miss K."

"Thanks Kira." She handed the paperwork to her teacher and Evelyn reluctantly got on the bus and whispered to herself, "He's not coming." She reached over to the bus driver and said, "We're ready now." Evelyn sat down and then the bus driver started up the bus and let it run, before taking off.

She opened her paperwork, to double check and to count to see who was onboard. Now a second later, before the bus driver was about to take off, a truck was coming. Miss K told the bus driver to stop and her students to stay as she slowly got off the bus. A black track was entering the parking lot of the school and you could tell Evelyn's expression was already turned into a smirk.

He got out of his truck and took his stuff out. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent peaked through the window and saw Dr. Oliver and Miss Kendrick face one another.

"You came?"

"I thought I was going to be late. Shall we?" They got on the bus and Evelyn directed the bus driver to go and Tommy sat beside Evelyn and sighed, "You know, this is sort of my first real school fieldtrip." She giggled to herself and continued counting, and every once in a while he would take a glance at her.

**Museum…**

The students observed the many artifacts and exhibits and coincidentally both Evelyn and Tommy taught parts of their lessons that just appeared in front of them and they also tried teaching each other's subjects. Some of the students thought it was weird and somehow they went along with it. Actually, they couldn't deny; each of them learned something today. Maybe not school-related, but the students noticed that their teachers had it bad for each other. But they're just as slow as a sloth.

"You know is it me, or does Dr. O like Miss K?" Conner asked.

"Well, it seems right. But are you sure Dr. O is her type?" Ethan inquired.

"It seems better than his ex-girlfriend." Trent added.

"Yeah, how long is she staying here? It's like everyday I have to see her. She's not even that pretty."

"Duh, she's living at Dr. O's house," Kira clarified.

"Omg, did you see her nose?" Ethan asked, getting excited out of nowhere.

"No, dude what happen?" Conner asked, interested to hear the story.

"Dr. O said that Kimberly had a little accident falling down the stairs. Her nose is like all messed up now. It looked like she got beat up somewhere."

"Hey, she probably tried to kiss Dr. O while he was training and he kicked her in the face on accident." They laughed and even Kira had to join in because it was funny.

Lunch came around early, and Tommy decided to join Eve. She was already seated with a hot bowl of pasta and reading an article on Hair Products. He sat down in the opposite chair, directly across from her; and placed his Chinese orange chicken and chow mein on the table. She looked up at him and smiled gleefully.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Chinese food, nice."

"Italian food, classic."

"Well, maybe. Today was really exciting, wasn't it?"

"It was. I'm glad I came." She was caught on her breath and was about to intake a noodle, when the museum started to shake. The students got to the ground and Tommy held on Evelyn to protect her, when the earthquake was still in motion. Screaming erupted and panic was seen on everybody's faces.

* * *

**pliz review, it's helps when you do... **


End file.
